Poison
by My-Darkest-Hour
Summary: Maka and Soul get a mission after nearly 4 months after defeating the Kishin, but things don't always go according to plan. Both of them will have to face their worst fears, death and rejection. I do not own Soul Eater.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note:**_** Alright. This is my first fanfic story. I am a big Soul Eater fan. I always wanted to write a fanfic, and decided to write this. Of course I'm not sure where its going yet, but I'll think of something. **_**I do not own Soul Eater**_**. Feel free to point out flaws or anything like that. The only way I can improve is through mistakes. And I have no idea where this story will head or a good title. So any ideas, I'm all ears. Let me know what you guys think! ^-^ **

* * *

><p>I pushed Maka unto the bed, my lips never leaving hers. Her slender fingers ran through my hair, making it more messy than it already was. My lips moved from her lips to her chin. She began pulled my hair as I nibbled on her jaw. She gasped and pulled me closer, "Soul-"<p>

Her voice sounded urgent the more I nibbled on her skin. I could barely control my voice from sounding strange, but it was impossible with her so close to me. Moaning, I laid my head against her neck. She felt so warm, "I love you, Maka." I pulled back to look her. The moonlight from the window barely luminated my room, but it was enough for me to see Maka's face. Her cheeks were now red and she was smiling up at me. Her hair was loose, no longer in her pigtails. The yellow pajamas she wore was annoying to me, it barely revealed any of her perfect skin. After a few moments of silence, she finally spoke again, "Soul?"

I smiled, content with this moment of Maka laying below me. Her arms were wrapped around my neck as she snuggled closer to me. I brushed my hands up and down her arms, "Yeah, Maka?" _This is paradise._ I couldn't believe how amazing it was to finally tell her everything. It was refreshing to be this comfortable with her now. I waited, expecting her to ask me something. A few moments went by before she said my name again, "Souuul?"

Her eyes were full of lust and she looked calm, but her voice suddenly sounded different. I shrugged, mocking her strange tone of voice, "Makaaa?" _This was so uncool, she is ruining the mood! _Of course... it got _weirder_. Her hand slowly came up to my face, her index finger pointing out at me, "Souuul?" I leaned back, loosening my arms around her. W_hat the heck is she doing?_

"Maka. I just confessed my love for you and you're acting insane." Her finger finally jabbed the tip of my nose. I closed my eyes as I felt her suddenly long fingernail scratch me. I brought my hand to my face, rubbing the tender nose.

"Ouch! Ma-" I opened my eyes to see that I wasn't looking down into Maka's emerald eyes, but looking up into Blair's yellow ones. Her finger was still in my face, sitting on top of me, "Soul?" _What is this?..._

I glared at her, groaning from the disrupted dream, "What you doing in my-" Glancing down, I noticed she was wearing a smaller bra than usual, which was messed up since her boobs were _huge_. The rest of her outfit was the same. She wore her hat that resembled a witches hat, her regular black underwear, her black boots and the coat that served no purpose. To sum it up, she looked like a prostitute as usual.

Blood squirted from my nose as I went to push her away, "Get out of my room, perv!" Suddenly her arms wrapped around my neck. It was to the point where she began to strangle me. I gasped for breath as she tried to smother me with her chest, "But Soul! You like my company, don't you?" I tried to push her off softly without trying to hurt her. It's so uncool to actually hurt or fight a girl, "Blair!"

She finally got the hint after a few moments and released me after squeezing me one last time. I gasped for breath then struggled to sit up. This gave the cue for Blair to get off me and the bed, "What are you doing in my room anyways?" Suddenly the dream came back to me. I glanced at the door, "Where's Maka?"

"Oh! Maka's making breakfast. She asked me to wake you up so you wouldn't be late for school." I sighed, tossing back the blankets. Resting my arms on my knees, I rubbed the back of my neck. Blair turned to leave, "I personally think you shouldn't go. I came in here and you looked like you were having a bad dream, mumbling something to yourself." I glanced up to see Blair leave my room quietly, hopping like a cat as she did. I ran my hands through my hair,_ it was all just a dream. _It was a good dream though, despite what Blair had said. I smiled to myself, _maybe having that dream will give me good luck today._

Stumbling into the bathroom across from my room, I went to brush my teeth and wipe the blood from my nose. This morning was so far the uncoolest this week had to offer. From Black Star picking a fight with Maka on Monday and Professor Stein giving us an unexpected test yesterday, this morning was the lowest on the cool scale.

I walked into the kitchen to see Maka wearing her regular apron. Her outfit was the same regular school girl outfit she had always wore. She smiled at me as she flipped an omelet, "Morning!" I watched her, thinking back on the dream. It has been nearly 4 months since we defeated the kishin, but it seemed like nothing changed.

She glanced back at me, "You're omelet is on the table." I walked over to the table and sat at the seat where the omelet was placed. The images from my dream came back to me slowly. _It felt so real_.

Just as fast as those thoughts came back, they were interrupted by Maka, "I am sure that we are going over what we did on the test yesterday-" She began to talk about what her plans were for today as I ate, "You wanna watch a movie tonight?" I smiled as I devoured half of my omelet, "Yeah! Sounds great." She chuckled and went back to making her breakfast, "You can pick the movie then." _An evening with Maka..._ _it wasn't like my dream but at least it was something_.

* * *

><p>Soul was acting strange this morning. It seemed like something was bothering him. As his partner, I should be concerned, but it would be better if he just came out and told me when he was ready. If I pushed him to tell me, it would only make things harder and then he would never tell me what was wrong.<p>

We walked through the halls of the academy. Students walked by us, some occasionally waving and saying 'hi'. Finally we found ourselves standing in front of the mission board. There were a lot of assignments in progress, _its been a few months since we defeated the kishin and we weren't allowed any big assignments_. Lord Death thought it was best for us to just take a break.

_Take a break, _that phrase was insulting to me. _I'm Maka Albarn! I'm destined to make Soul a Death Scythe, to be great like Mama was. I can't take a break now. _I was pulled away from my thoughts by a soft nudge, "Maka." I turned to looked into crimson eyes, "You okay?" He had a concerned look on his face as he dug his hands into his black coat pockets.

"Yeah. I just want to take on another mission soon." Soul nodded, listening to what I had to say. Glancing back at the assignments that were complete and some that were in-progress, I sighed, "By this rate, you will never become a Death Scythe. We are slacking and we'll be behind if we don't do anything soon."

"Its almost been 4 months since we defeated the Asura. There's no need to rush." I looked back at Soul, shocked at what he said, "Really? You don't mind not becoming a Death Scythe anytime soon?" He shrugged, "Nah, its fine with me. We're a good team. We'll get the 99 kishin eggs and a witch's soul before we know it." His smile grew as he looked at me from the corner of his eyes, "Besides, I like not having to do anything and just time to relax. Makes me feel like less of a nerd."

I smiled and smacked Soul in the arm, which he rubbed. He always found a way to try to sneak in a teasing insult towards me. "Ouch, Maka!" I giggled as he smiled at the moment, which slowly faded away along with Soul's smile. He turned to me with a serious face. Soul bit his lip, as if he wanted to say something to me._ Is he going to tell me what was bothering him? _Soul opened his mouth to finally speak.

Just before he could, a loud crash rang in the hallway as everyone turned to see who it was, "You IDIOT! Look what you've _DONE_!" _That's Kid's voice. What could those idiots be up to now?_ Soul glanced over his shoulder, "That doesn't sound good."

I nodded, "It sounds like Kid, lets go check it out." Soul agreed as we walked towards the crash. We both pushed through a group of students to find Black Star scratching his head, a Tsubaki standing next to him with an apologetic look on her face and the Thompson sisters sitting next to a depressed Kid on the floor.

Kid was sprawled out on his stomach, mumbling to himself, "I'm garbage... Asymmetrical garbage... Worthless piece of trash..." Patty was petting Kid's head as Liz tried to calm him down, "It was an accident. You're not trash... and besides, the paint gives you more pizzazz to your outfit. Everyone will notice the bright red instead of the symmetry."

Soul and I walked over to Black Star, who greeted him with their regular hand shake. Soul asked quietly, slipping his hands back into his pockets, "What happened here?" Tusubaki glanced at me and gave a tired sigh. The look on her face only told me one thing..._ Black Star._ There was no doubt he had something to do with this. Then again, Kid was dramatic when it came to symmetry. We all seen this a million times before with Kid.

Black Star frowned as he watched Kid, "Me and Tsubaki were leaving the lunch room. I decided to kick the door open to give myself a grand entrance to all the other students in the hall who worship me, but I didn't know Patty was walking by carrying red paint. The door smacked the box she was carrying and it hit Kid."

Soul chuckled, "Man, you messed up big time. That's _so _uncool." I knelt down to try to see Kid's face. Red paint was smeared all over the front of his black coat. Patty smiled as she continued to pet his head, "Kid wanted the paints to try and do a symmetrical painting thingy." I smiled at Patty and looked down at him, "Its alright, Kid. Its nothing to worry about. It doesn't look _that _bad."

The dizzy look in his eyes told me he wasn't listening to either Liz or me. She groaned then glanced at me and Soul, finally noticing we were there. "Hey guys." She changed the subject quickly, "What's up?"

"We just came to see what happened, that's all." Soul said with a bored voice. Liz nodded slowly. "Well, you can see what happened here..." Her blue eyes then glared at Black Star, "Because of that loser!" Black Star shrugged, "Sure, like I was suppose to know you guys were walking by with a box of paint!"

"Well, who opens doors that way?!" Liz then turned back to me, with a urgent look on her face, "Oh yeah, Lord Death wanted you two to go see him. He says it's important."

_Lord Death wants to see us? What on earth for? Was it about the missions? _Soul must have read my mind, "What about?" Liz shrugged as she grabbed Kid's arm, "I'm not sure. He didn't say." She wrapped his arm around her neck and turned to her younger sister, "Come on, Patty. We better take him home so he can change. We don't want him to get his nosebleed all over the floor."

Patty giggled, "That's so funny, sis!" She grabbed Kid's other arm. We all stood and watched as Liz and Patty struggled to get Kid to stand on his own feet. His lifeless arms dangled over their necks as his useless feet made a squeaking noise against the tiled floor when they began to walk, "Tsubaki, can you grab the paint and bring it home with us? I don't want Kid to freak out if its not with us."

She nodded, "Yeah, anything I can do to help." Tsubaki grabbed the box and began to grab the remaining tubes of paint that lay around the floor. I knelt down and started to help her. She smiled at me as she grabbed the last tube, "Thanks, Maka." I stood up, brushing the dirt off my legs, "No, problem."

"We should get going." Soul said in a light whisper against my ear. His breathe sent shivers down my spine. Soul was just being his normal self, but the way he said that made my knees shake. I turned to him and nodded, "Alright." I glanced back, waving at everyone, "We'll see you guys later." They all waved at us as we turned to leave.

Liz then pointed at Black Star, "_You _can clean up this mess you've created."

"_What?_ Why do I have to do it?" Soul grabbed my arm and pulled me away as we heard Liz yell at Black Star, "Because you're the _moron _who decided to kick doors open! You might as well clean it since it was your idea! We have to take the lunatic home before he becomes anymore crazy than he already is!"

"I am a _GOD! _I don't _clean!" _

* * *

><p>I walked down the street, watching the dark shadows closely. I sensed his soul, but his soul was difficult. It was very hard to tell where he was since he was very fast on his feet. I held Soul tightly in my hands, "He's near by." This was a small town that lived near a forest. Mainly small stores and little houses, but nothing big. The small town was near Death City, just a small 35 minute drive for us.<p>

Lord Death told us about a this man's soul; on the verge of becoming a kishin egg. From the information we were given, this man knew this place well, giving him the upper hand at the moment. The mans name was John Malderson, a local serial killer who liked the taste of human souls. His human form changed after killing so many innocent lives. Lord Deaths voice filled my mind.

'_It has been a while since you two last took on a big mission. This should be a breeze for you two after your long break. Defeating the Kishin was a hard task.' _I stopped in the middle of the road, listening to the dark streets.

"What is it, Maka? Where is he?" I looked down at Soul's blade, seeing his reflection looking up at me. I glanced around the area, trying to figure where the man's soul was exactly. Faintly I could hear footsteps echo between the buildings, "I can't tell for sure." Suddenly, I felt it. His soul. It was behind me, coming fast, "There!"

I spun around, twirling Soul as fast as I could. The man was in mid air, his sword pointed right at me. I continued to twirl Soul fast. His sword bounced off of my weapon, ruining his air attack. The serial killer quickly jumped back, only 9 feet away from me.

Repeating the action he had just done, I jumped back as well, bracing myself. He was an ugly man, with wide shoulders and a thin, narrow nose. The color of his skin looked as white as snow. His teeth were razor sharp and his brown hair was stringy and looked like it had grease in it. The color of his sunken eyes were black, giving me the impression that they were dilated. His clothes were dirty, and his fingers were looked like twigs. I pointed at him, "Serial Killer John Malderson!"

He hissed at me coldly as I said his name. I smiled at him in response, "My name is Maka Albarn. I'm a scythe meister from the DWMA -" I twirled Soul in my hand then took a defensive stance. My stance braced for any attack he had, my hands gripping Soul firmly, "- and I'm here for your soul."

The man slowly smiled, sending shivers down my spine. His smile reminded me of..._ Papa_. _That's a mean thing to say. Comparing Papa to this man... but it's true. He is so creepy! _They had very similar smiles.

He lifted his left hand, revealing his dagger. It wasn't as long as a regular fighting sword, but from my distance I knew it was sharp.

I faintly heard Soul, "Watch it, Maka. His sword is poisoned. That's how he killed his victims." Lord Death's words came back to me once Soul mentioned it. '_He carries a long dagger with him at all times. Unlike regular swords, this blade is soaked in poison. The reason why he uses poison is so he can watch his victims suffer before he eats their souls. This is a warning you shouldn't take lightly. I am not sure how fast the poison spreads, but its best to be defensive at all times and if possible, fight at a distance.' _

I nodded slowly, not leaving my eyes off the man, "I know." The man then charge at me, his dagger at his side. He swung at me madly. I barely had time to react to react to each of his hits. I blocked one hit after another. He lowered the dagger, as if to attack from below. I took the opportunity to swing my weapon around him with Soul's blade behind his back, ready to take his soul. Just as I thought I had him, his right hand grabbed Soul, nearly jerking him from my hands.

_Soul! _I pulled back on my weapon, trying to get back control, "Stop it!" His left hand then came out of no where, his dagger coming straight for me. I leaned back, struggling to keep my grip on my weapon, the dagger reaching for my waist. "Maka!" I groaned, hearing my black coat tear.

_Did he just cut me? I can't tell... _He brought his hand back for another strike, his other hand lost its grip on my weapon. I glared at him, bringing my boot up. The heel of my boot kicked him in the stomach as I pulled on Soul. It was similar to the same technique I used when we fought Blair. The serial killers body turned to ash that blew in the wind, revealing the kishin egg. I flipped in the air, releasing Soul and landed on my feet.

Soul immediately turned back to his regular form, turning to me quickly, "Are you alright? Did he cut you?" I glanced down at my waist, feeling for a cut. I pressed my hand to where he had ruined my coat. My heart stopped, feeling liquid seep through my gloves. _Oh no... _

_What do I say? Soul tends to over react. I don't need Soul hysterical right now. I can wait till we get back to Death City. _I smiled at Soul sweetly, "Yeah, he just got my coat."

"Are you sure? Let me look!" His hands went for my coat immediately. I pushed his hands away from my waist, "Soul, I'm fine. He just ruined my coat. That's all." I smiled at him, trying to convince him I was okay, "There's no need to worry, I'm fine. We've just glad we finished the mission." Soul's worried face vanished, "Yeah. We did." He turned to the kishin egg, "Its been so long!" Hunger filled his eyes.

He grabbed the kishin egg, lifting it up above him. I continued to keep a smile on my face as the soul dangled from his fingertips. The cold air was beginning to make me feel uncomfortable. I lightly pressed my hand to my right hip, not keeping my eyes off of Soul. My palm was just inches above my cut.

With his mouth wide, I watched in fascination as Soul's tongue touched the egg first before he swallowed it, drool rolling down his lips, "Ahhh." He brushed the saliva from his face, "That was good." His crimson eyes looked at me, "You ready to go back?"

I slowly nodded, "Yeah, lets go." Applying pressure to my cut, the pain stung. Soul stretched as he began walking towards the motorcycle. My knees began to buckle. I pressed my hand on my waist again, pain jolted through my torso this time. I hissed, _he got me pretty good. _My heart started beating so fast. _Is the poison taking affect now? Oh no... How can I tell Soul? _He stopped and looked at me, "You okay, Maka?"

"Yeah," I knew the moment I would tell him, he would panic. This needed to be done gently, "I was just thinking-"

I groaned, the pain came back again, "We are a pretty good team." Soul smiled at me, his eyes darkening a bit, "The best." Despite the fact I was worried for my life, seeing Soul this way made me feel like things would be okay. He stuck his hands in his pockets, "Lets go."

Taking a step towards him, I felt the pain surface again. It burned and stung all my nerves. My knees gave way as I crashed to the ground. "Maka!" My body began to shake as I realized everything just gotten worse. Wrapping my arms around my waist, I did my best not to cry. Soul grabbed my coat, pulling my sleeve down my arm and away from my torso, revealing my hip. I struggled to sit up so I could glance down to finally see the cut. I knew it was bad from how bad it hurt, but it couldn't be really-

"You idiot!" My eyes were filled with tears. The cut was starting to look black, blood stained my shirt and skin. Soul put my coat back on, "We need to get you to the hospital." I glanced up at Soul, feeling light headed at the sudden movement. His face was harder to focus on. No matter how hard I tried, it only blurred. His voice sounded... _slow_. I shook my head, "This is a small town... The closest hospital is Death City...The academy."

Soul lifted me up, making the dizziness worse, "Hang in there, Maka-" I screamed as Soul lifted me bridal style, the pain hurting so much more than before, "Sorry!" I watched him, mainly staring at his eyes, being lost in the color of them. _If his eyes were the last thing I would see... I'd be okay with that_. The sky and clouds seemed to mix together into one color, his face starting to become less clear. I closed my eyes, "Please... hurry."


	2. Chapter 2

**_SOUL'S POV:_**

_How could this happen? _Maka laid against my back, her arms wrapped around my waist as I drove the motorcycle. _Her cut looked deep._ I was driving as fast as I could without putting us in danger or having Maka fall off. I was so lost in my own thoughts, I hadn't realized that Maka's grip that was around my waist loosened. The sudden touch of her hands falling onto my thighs made all my thoughts vanish. I slowed down as much as possible, "Maka-"

Turning to glance back at her, I suddenly realized she wasn't trying anything, but was loosing consciousness. I was able to catch Maka in time before she fell off the bike. She yelped in pain when I grabbed her forearm. I cursed myself as I gently picked her up, "I'm sorry, Maka!" She closed her eyes again as I placed her in front of me. Her head was against my neck, her chest rising and falling.

Wrapping just one arm around her waist, I used the other to steer the motorcycle as I drove. She laid against my chest and her arms to her sides. I could just barely feel her warm blood soak into my clothes. I could still feel our soul wavelengths resonating from earlier. I was going to try everything to keep them from disconnecting. As I drove closer to Death City, the view began to get dimmer the closer I got. The wind began to pick up. _Dust storm. Of course, with my luck. Damn it!_

Finally I arrived into Death City. I pulled the collar of my jacket up, to keep most of the dust out of my face. I held Maka closer to my chest, keeping her from inhaling most of it. _It will take at least 10 minutes to get all the way to the academy, probably longer in this storm. _I glanced down the street, _there must be a quicker way there. _Suddenly, I noticed how close I was from the cemetery. The iron gate was barely visible from where I had parked the bike.

"Professor Stein only lives five blocks away from here." I glanced down at Maka, her face was pale and sweat on her forehead, "Hold on, Maka." Turning towards the cemetery and taking a right on the road, I knew I was closer to getting help for Maka than driving all the way up towards the Academy.

The dust storm was picking up and the road was becoming harder to see in front of me. Finally pulling up in front of Professor Steins house, I picked up Maka. She winced at the movement, but went back to her tired state. Her head was against my chest, her arms and legs dangling in my arms. Struggling against the wind, I stood in front of the door. _I did NOT think this through... this is so uncool. _I began to kick at the door hard, still holding Maka.

Miss Marie barely opened the door. It took a few moments for her to realize it was me, "Soul? What are you doing here? There is a dust storm..." Her eye widened as she stared at me. I could understand why she would. I stood there covered in blood and holding a unconscious Maka in my arms, "Miss Marie, Maka was poisoned."

She threw open the door and walked back into the stitched up house. Walking in, I used my foot to shut the door. Miss Marie ran towards the hall, "Stein!" I shook Maka gently in my arms to try and keep her awake. He wheeled in from one of the rooms on his lab chair. He leaned into in the back of the chair as he always done, "Yeah?"

In that brief moment as he stared at me, his eyes were shadowed by his glasses which hid his emotions and expressions from me. I walked towards him, holding Maka closer to me, "She's hurt. Poisoned..." He stepped away from his chair, towering over me.

"She's dying -" Before I could finish, Professor Stein rushed towards a room just left of me and opened the door for me. He flicked on a light switch and a small light went on in the center of the room. It was so dim, it barely illuminate the entire room. There were empty shelves and glass cabinets. I walked into the room to see a lab table with a handful of tools next to the table, "Put her on it!" Stein rushed to the table, putting on gloves from a box on the counter. My heart dropped into my stomach as I placed her on it. _My God, Maka is laying on Professor Stein's operating table. How did it come to this? _She winced quietly, but then went quiet again. Her features turning soft again.

"Lay her on her left side and put the shackles on her wrists and ankles as tight as possible without hurting her. She must not move or I might end up cutting something important." I did as he said quickly, laying Maka her side, her bloody hip in center of the light. He turned to Miss Marie, asking her to get certain things. I brushed the hair from her face as I took in the sight before me, sweat on her brow and her blood stained shirt. My breathing stopped then, seeing her emerald eyes open at last, "Soul -"

* * *

><p><strong><em>MAKA'S POV:<em>**

I winced and looked around, it seemed like this room was all one color, dark gray. There were no shapes, but everything seemed to vibrate, as if this room was shaking due to some kind of earthquake. I glanced up to recognize familiar white hair and red eyes.

I smiled at him, "Soul -" I saw his lips move as if he said something, but I couldn't hear his voice. He was talking _way_ too slow. I glanced around again, but groaned at the bright light above me. _Where am I?_ I then winced as I felt my cut burn again from the pain. _Why is my bed so cold? Am I even home? _I went to sit up, but found it impossible to move.

Suddenly, out of no where, I could faintly make out another person leaning over me. His face was just a few inches away from mine. He was taller than Soul. I squinted at his white shirt, only to notice stitches on his clothing. "Professor? -" I widened my eyes to get better focus, only to see something shiny in his hand_._ _What is that? _A_ scalpel? _

I went to push him away from me only to realize that I was chained to the surface I was laying on. I tried to tug on the chains as hard as I could, only to realize I didn't have enough strength to lift my arms. Then a loud tearing sound rang in my ears. Looking up at Soul, I began to panic, "Soul?" He was quiet yet again, his eyes still on me._ They must think I'm already dead and Soul allowed Professor Stein to dissect me! He must have already started cutting me open. That must explain the pain!_

Struggling to get off of the cold surface, I tugged again at the chains on my wrists with the rest of the strength I had left. The clanking of the chains only scared me more. Souls' eyes never left mine, his face was as white as his hair, "I'm not dead! Please -" I pulled at my arms and tried to kick at Professor Stein. All my strength to moving my limbs in any way. I tried to focus on my teacher actions but only realized the more I stared at him, the harder it was to make out the Professors face. _Reality is slipping away from me_, "Don't cut me -"

* * *

><p><strong><em>STEIN'S POV:<em>**

"Soul?-" I used the scalpel to cut Maka's shirt at the seam. There was a large cut on her hip, the area around her wound looked black from the poison, mixed with her blood. I glanced at Soul, who was watching Maka closely, "I have to cut near the wound, to drain most of her blood that's infected with poison. I've seen this kind of poison before, most commonly used for its quick side effects. I have an antidote in the medicine cabinet down the hall that Marie is getting now."

I looked at Maka, who eyes looked dilated. Soul leaned towards her, "You're fine, its going to be alright." I placed my hand firmly on her hip, _I have to start now before its too late._ I held my tool tightly, ready to make an incision on her hip. "Professor? -" Suddenly she pulled at her arms, trying to get free. _Damn! _

"I'm not dead! Please-" I applied more pressure on her waist as she wiggled below me, "Don't cut me -"

Groaning, I struggled to keep her still by pressing her hip down, but then she began to kick and struggle against the restraints. _She's beginning to lose it_. "Soul! Hold her down! She needs to be still!" Soul placed his hands on her shoulder and thigh as I cut just next to her wound. Blood gently flowed from the incision. _This has got to be quick__._ Maka screamed at the pain, "Stop!"

Marie ran into the room, "I have it here!" She handed me two bottles. One was a bottle of alcohol and another was antidote I had on hand from a previous accident. Placing one down along with the scalpel, I then poured alcohol on her wound. This only made her scream louder. Maka slowly stopped moving as I poured a little more on her incision I created, but she began to whimper now and tears were now visible on her face. Suddenly Soul grabbed my wrist violently, almost knocking the bottle from my hand, "Quit it, you freak! You're hurting her!"

I pulled my arm away from him, "If I don't do this, she will _die_! Do you want that?!" Soul actually looked like he was in physical pain after I said that. Seeing into his soul, I searched for his emotions. His soul was trembling. I could see determination in his soul, the kind of determination that was desperate to do anything, but there was also a lot of confusion that clouded it. _He won't be helpful to this. _Glancing over my shoulder, "Marie, get him out of here. I can't have two screaming teenagers in here!"

I resumed my work on Maka as Marie dragged a cursing Soul out the door, "She needs me!" I then began to pour more alcohol on her wound._ It should help work against the poison and clean out the wound from any infections_. Maka groaned and winced, her slow moving limbs finally stopped. Her head dropped to the lab table with a loud 'thunk'. I shushed her quietly as her eye lids dropped, "It's almost over."

* * *

><p><strong><em>SOUL'S POV:<em>**

I fell onto the floor as Miss Marie tossed me from the room. Jumping back onto my feet quickly, I turned to my professor. Miss Marie peaked through the door, "He knows what he is doing, Soul. Trust me." She then slammed the door on my face. "You can't leave me out here!" I banged on the door when I heard the door lock in place, "Miss Marie -" Faintly, I could hear them talk about Maka, but the words were barely understandable. _I can't hear them..._

It suddenly grew quiet, _is this a good sign? _After a few minutes of banging on the door, I finally walked over to the couch and placed my hands on the back of my neck. _I thought this morning was suppose to be cool because of my dream..._ _turns out that my nightmare came to life today..._

Maka screamed again, loud enough to send chills up my spine. I stood up, ready to run at the door and drop kick it. She needs me to be there, to help her. _Miss Marie did say he knew what he was doing. _Professor Stein's words filled my mind, '_If I don't do this, she will _die_!' _Feeling defeated, I sat back down, covering my face. _How could I let this happen? I should have changed back and blocked the guy from hitting her... I should have done something._

The dust storm was loud outside, the wind howling. Some dirt hit the window, making ticking noises against the glass. It felt like hours dragged on, but with me glancing at the clock on the wall, only 20 minutes went by. _I know Lord Death wouldn't let us go out in this storm if he knew. _There were times when dust storms popped up unexpectedly. _I wonder if I should report back to him and let Spirit know. _Suddenly my pocket started to vibrate. Pulling it out, the name on the screen read 'Black Star'.

I answered quietly, "Yeah?"

"Soul! Are you back yet from your mission? I saw the storm hit and was curious of you and Maka got back? If I was with you, I'm sure you would have gotten the mission done so much faster!" I sighed, my stomach dropped, _should I tell him? _

"Yeah, I made it back okay." I looked at my hands, noticing the blood,_ Maka's blood_; was starting to dry. My clothes smelled of her blood, "That's great! You and Maka should - alright, I'll tell him! Tsubaki says 'hi'. Anyways, you and Maka should try and come over before it gets worse outside! We can stay up and try to beat that new level since they canceled classes for tomorrow."

"Listen," I said, running my hands through my hair, ignoring everything he had just said, "Maka was hurt pretty bad in the mission." Silence was all I heard on the other line. Finally he spoke again, "What happened?" The images of Maka came back to my mind. I remember pulling her sleeve off to see her hip, only to see her blood stained yellow vest. "She was poisoned. I'm at Professors Stein and Miss Marie's place." I glanced at the door, noticing that the awkward silence wasn't only over the phone, but here too.

"Why there? The academy -"

"She would have been dead by the time we got to the academy and got help." _Why did I say that? Of course, that wasn't the best thing to say to him, but what else was I suppose to say? What a good way to tell him that one of his friends almost died today. I'm being SO uncool right now_.

"Did you get the guy?" I could tell by Black Star's voice was that he was serious and that he was bothered by this entire conversation, "Yeah, we got him. His dagger was poisoned though and he managed to cut Maka -"

On the corner of my eye, I saw the door open slowly. Professor Stein's gloves were bloody, along with the front of his shirt. I stood up, "I'll call you back!" I closed my phone, eager to here what the professor had to say. He looked down, the light reflecting off of his lens and blocking his eyes, "She seems fine now and stable. A slight fever and some blood loss. As soon as the storm lets up, we will take her to the academy to get her proper treatment."

He walked towards the dark kitchen, which became impossible to see him as he got lost in the shadows of the room. I barely heard him mumble to himself, "I only have so much equipment here at my disposal." Miss Marie then walked out of the room, her hands also covered with bloody gloves as well. She looked worried, but smiled at me, tilting her head as she spoke, "You can see her, but she's asleep."

I walked into the room, my heart felt torn seeing her like this. Her hair was messy, her pigtails loose in her hair. Sweat was visible on her face, her bloody yellow vest was now on the floor. A blanket was on her as she lay on the table, both of her hands peeking out of the blanket with the chains still on them. Grabbing her hand, I held it in mine. I felt disgusted at the thought that this was possibly my fault, _no. This_ was _all my__ fault_. _She could have died today, and never known my true feelings. _I stared at her for a few moments before finally realizing what I had to do. _I have to tell her, just as soon as she wakes up. _I leaned down and kissed her flushed cheek gently. My lips lingered on her warm skin longer than I planned.

"Soul?" I opened my eyes and lean back to see Maka staring at me. She weakly smiled at me, but slowly closed her eyes again, drifting off to sleep. I brushed her bangs from her face, "I love you, Maka." Kissing her forehead, I turned to leave the room as the professor walked back in. I paused in front of him, not sure how to thank him. I smiled at him after a few moments passed, "Thanks."

He nodded and placed his hand on my shoulder. I hung my head and left the room, my thoughts on the soft couch for a much needed nap.

* * *

><p><strong><em>MAKA'S POV:<em>**

I woke up, finding it hard to breathe, as if something was in front of me. I opened my eyes to see Soul hovering over me and I could feel his lips on my cheek. Soul looked normal, but red was on him. _He's covered in red. _His closeness was comforting to me. He smelled of apple bubblegum and blood. I wanted to hold him, but I felt too tired to do anything. So I finally spoke, "Soul?"

He stood up and looked down at me, his eyes looked shocked. I struggled to smile at him, but he became blurry once more. The pain came back quickly, but faded as fast as it showed. _I need to sleep. _I closed my eyes, thinking back on his kiss. A few moments passed till I felt his hands on my forehead, feeling his soft lips again.

"I love you, Maka." His words sounded sweet and calm. I smiled, my heart dropped into my stomach. _Soul... loves me... _Before I could say it back, his footsteps faded away then suddenly stopped, _was he still here? What if he was staring at me? That'll be to awkward! I'm too tired to look anyways. _I waited a few moments before saying anything, "I love you too-" and with that, I doze off.

* * *

><p><strong><em>STEIN'S POV:<em>**

I stood in the doorway to find Soul kissing Maka's forehead. I smiled as he whispered something to her. It was understandable for a weapon and a meister to develop a relationship together. It's the result of the compatibility of two soul wavelengths. _They understand each other. _It was a classic love story for those at the academy. Much like how Maka's parents met, Spirit had grown attracted to Kami and soon married, even though it wasn't permanent.

Soul then rose from Maka and walked towards me. I walked into the room, trying to pretend I didn't see anything. He stopped in front of me, his eyes on the floor. I waited for him to speak first. He finally looked up at me then gave me a toothy grin, "Thanks."

I nodded, placing my hand on his shoulder to let him know that I understood. He walked past me, leaving me alone to the thoughts that were now clouding my mind. My attention went back to the scalpels that needed to be washed properly. I grabbed the tray they were on. As I turned to leave, Maka spoke quietly, "I love you too-"

I spun around to look at her, shocked at her random confession. _Teenagers. So weird. Did the poison, blood loss, and exhaustion make her a little insane? _I shrugged, walking out of the room. _It's been a long, confusing day... I don't really need to know. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**BLACK STAR'S POV:**_

I closed my phone, thinking back on Soul's words_, 'She would have been dead by the time we got there and got help.' _The thought of Maka almost dying was shocking, it was unbelievable. _We just saw her, less than six hours ago. It was right after they got their mission and met us at lunch_. I slipped my phone back into my pocket, thinking about what to do.

Tsubaki stepped towards me, wiping her hands on her apron from doing the dishes. A worried look grew on her face, "What's wrong?" I kept my gaze from her. _One of our best friends almost died and probably dead right now. _I answered her after processing all that had happened over the phone, "Maka was poisoned when she was on her mission with Soul."

She covered her mouth. I finally looked at her to see her expression, a tear that was barely visible rolled her cheek. I looked away, not wanting to see her cry. _I hate it when she cries_, "What? How did this happen?" I shrugged and looked down at the floor boards. _We have to do something. _I walked past Tsubaki, "I'm going to go see them. They're at Professor Stein's house. I want to be there if something goes wrong."

"There's a storm outside, Black Star. How are you getting there?" I didn't bother looking back at her as I went to open my door, "I'll think of something. I'm not going to sit here and do nothing." I began to walk towards my room to get out of my casual clothes and to put on my fighting gear.

I grabbed my clothes and changed quickly. As I walked in the den, I saw that Tsubaki was dressed in her fighting gear as well. I adjusted my gloves on my hands, standing next to her, "As soon as we leave, turn into weapon form. I don't want you to get lost in the storm or fall behind. I want to get there quick as possible." She nodded, holding her hands against her chest, "Right." Just as we walked towards the door, Tsubaki stopped. Her hand held the doorknob as she asked, "Wait. Does Kid and the others know?" She turned to me, her face serious now. "We don't have time for this, Tsubaki."

"You should call him. They would want to know. Wouldn't you?" I wanted desperately to just kick the door down and just leave Tsubaki, _but she's right. _We're all good friends. _It wouldn't be fair. _Pulling out my phone again, I dialed Kid's cellphone. After a few rings, he finally picked up, "Hello?"

"Kid? Its Black Star."

"Oh. Hey, Black Star. I'm shocked you didn't say, 'This is your God speaking.' By the way, thanks for ruining my outfit today! I had to buy a new one." I chuckled, "Yeah sorry about that." Tsubaki crossed her arms, looking down at me. _Oh, yeah. _Remembering why I had called, I cleared my throat, "Anyways, I called to ask you if you heard about Maka and Soul?"

There was a short pause, "No, I haven't talked to them all day." I groaned. Glancing at Tsubaki as she mouth the words, 'Does he know?' I shook my head then clenched my fist, "Alright then, I'll tell you guys then. I just found out Maka got hurt in her mission tonight."

"_What_? How serious is it?"

"I'm not sure, Soul just called. They're at Professor Stein's house because they couldn't make it to the academy in time. She was poisoned from what Soul told me. Soul sounded pretty upset."

Tsubaki walked over to the window, pulling the curtain back to peek out, "We should get going, Black Star. The storm looks to be getting a lot worse." I nodded as Kid told Liz and Patty quickly, "Me and Tsubaki are going there now before its too late. The storm is getting worse."

"Alright. Professor Stein's? We'll meet you guys there." Right when I closed my phone, I swung open the door, "Let's go, Tsubaki!" She ran right after me as we ran out the front door. Tsubaki turned into a flash of light behind me as I ran out towards the storm. I held my hand out, catching Tsubaki as she changed into weapon form.

* * *

><p><em><strong>SOUL'D POV:<strong>_

I hissed, rubbing my sore neck as I sat up from the couch. _Gods, I'm so tired. _Miss Marie was sitting on the other couch, looking lost in thought. The moment she realized I was awake, the look on her face disappeared. _Is she hiding something? _She then smiled at me, "You're finally awake." _I'll ask her about it later. _Sighing, I stood up, putting my hands in my pockets, "How long was I out?"

She shrugged, "Only for a half hour." I looked around the room for the clock. What she said was true. _I don't even consider that a nap,_ "Feels like I've been asleep for hours." Miss Marie slowly stood, "Well after what's happened with Maka, it probably feels like time slowed down."

I glanced back at Miss Marie who looked me up and down with a concerned look, "You should wash up, Soul. You're covered with blood. The bathroom is down the hall." I glanced at my clothes and hands, finally realizing that Maka's blood dried on me. Dragging my feet, I walked by the door where Maka was. She laid there, her eyes closed and her chest slowly rose and fell, _as long as she sleeps through the pain._ Professor Stein stood next to her, examining her stitches.

Finally reaching the bathroom, I flicked on the light switch that was off to my left. The light came on, revealing the room. I groaned, "Man, does this guy have any _other _taste than using stitching for decorating?" The wall had stitches as well, along with his shower curtain. The only normal difference was the pink floor mat in front of the tub which obviously was Miss Marie's.

It still didn't matter if she tried to improve the room or not, the bathroom still looked terrible.

I walked over to the sink, finally looking at myself in the mirror. Streaks of red was in my hair from my terrible habit of running my hands through it, my black headband was now missing. A bloody hand print was on my forehead and blood over the right side of my waist, my right sleeve, and the the center of my jacket. Since my coat was black, it wasn't really noticeable that her blood was on me, but in this light, the blood looked darker than the coat.

Unzipping the coat, I checked the rest of my clothes. _My jeans are okay, but my orange shirt underneath ruined._ _I'm surprised she didn't die from blood loss. _Placing my jacket on the coat rack on the door, I scrubbed the rest of the blood that was on my arms and face. I used the tub to rinse out Maka's blood from my hair.

After washing up quickly, I walked back into the living room to find Miss Marie eyeing my shirt, "Oh dear." Giving me a weak smiled, she turned to leave, "I'll try to find a shirt for you so I can put yours in the wash." I nodded as she walked past me down the hall to the last room on the left.

I looked at the couch I slept on to see if I accidentally left any blood. Thankfully, the blood was dried and didn't really get on the furniture. No doubt she would still have to wash the seats, but it wouldn't really ruin the fabric. "There we go!" Miss Marie just came out of the hallway holding a gray shirt in her hands. Just before she could give it to me, we both heard loud banging on the door.

"What on earth was that?" I shrugged, looking at the door, "I don't know. I'll check." I was ready to turn my arm into a blade as I slowly opened the door cautiously. Suddenly it was thrown open, knocking me down on my back. Black Star, who was holding a small blade, fell on me. He dropped Tsubaki on the floor next to us once he smashed me. Seconds later, Kid tripped on Black Star, crushing us both. Dust blew into the living room, making everything dirty in seconds. Miss Marie ran over to the door and shut it quickly, still holding the t-shirt.

I put my hand in Black Star's face, pushing him away, "Get off me!" He groaned, struggling to get Kid off of him, "I can't! Kid fell on me!"

Kid rolled across the floor, dropping his pistols out of his hands, "That was the most reckless thing I had ever done! I can't believe how bad the storm was." Liz and Patty turned back to their regular form. Liz hissed at him, "At least you were able to cover your face!" Patty giggled at Liz then glanced around the room, "Why are there stitches on the wall, Sis?" Tsubaki turned back as well, giggling as she brushing herself off from the dust. I sat up, glaring at them, "What are you idiots doing here anyways? You know how _bad_ that storm is?" Black Star sat up and glared back at me, "At least be _grateful _we came to see you! We didn't know-" His words died right there.

His blue eyes widened as he stared at me. My anger suddenly disappeared as he examined me, "What?" I glanced over at Kid to see he had the same look on his face. Liz squinted her eyes as she stared at me. Patty gasped as Tsubaki covered her mouth. I looked down to notice I was still wearing the _very _bloody shirt. Awkwardly, I stood up and slid my hands into my pockets. Miss Marie approached them, destroying the moment, "What are you doing here? You could have gotten hurt!"

I smiled, _they deserved to get yelled at. _Miss Marie began ranting at them about the possibility of them dying from the storm and ruining the floor she just cleaned an hour ago. They eyes kept on the ground as she continued to yell at them. _I can't afford to risk losing anyone else. Maka is the world to me, but what would I have left if I lost them too?_

Miss Marie then turned towards me, handing me a dark gray shirt with the professors design on it, "Here you go, Soul. This is one of Stein's shirt. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Change into this and I will wash your shirt and jacket for you after I see how Maka is doing."

"Thanks, Miss Marie." I glanced back at everyone as Marie stormed off, "I'll be back, I'm just going to change real quick and then tell you guys everything."

* * *

><p><em><strong>STEIN'S POV:<strong>_

I sighed, covering up Maka's waist after looking over her wound. It was tempting to dissect on her, but there was enough to worry about besides my madness. Marie then burst into the room, nearly slamming the door behind her, "Those students make me so mad!" I leaned back in my chair, staring at her. Her presence was annoying right now, but I need the distraction from Maka, "What are you going on about, Marie?"

She pointed at the door with an angry look in her eye, "Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki and the Thompson girls showed up!" I was taken aback, shocked, "What? Why are they here?"

She shrugged, wrapping her arms around herself, "I don't know. Soul must have told them what happened and they came rushing down here." I sighed and pulled out my cigarette box and matches.

Marie continued, "The only one I informed was Spirit. He knows everything. Although he is hysterical, he's at the academy, too far to get here to see Maka." I adjusted my glasses, _I'm glad that Spirit knew what was happening to his daughter_. _Of course they came, those kids go through everything together, no matter how idiotic the situation was. They almost died together when they helped defeat the kishin. _I stretched in my chair as I tried to calm Marie about the situation, "As long as they don't panic like Soul, I'm okay with them being here. You can't blame them for coming. After all, their friend almost died today." Marie slowly nodded.

I glanced at Maka, who was still asleep, "Well, we can't be sure if she will make it just yet. I can't work with much. Although she remains stable right now, I'm not sure how long that will last. She lost a lot of blood. She will go into cardiac arrest if we don't get her to the academy soon." Marie walked toward the table Maka was laying on, "Most of the poison is gone, right? Should we still be concerned?"

I grabbed my pack of cigarettes from my pocket and pulled one out. With the other hand, I used the bottom of my shoe to lit my match. Silver smoke clouded me the moment the tip of the cigarette was in flames. Not only its smooth taste, but the smell of tobacco helped relieve some stress, "The antidote should work. The poison will be gone if we continue to give it to her every hour. Most likely she will still hallucinate since the antidote is slowly working through her system. My concern is mainly on her blood loss and the side effects of the poison. Her fever is still high. If it gets worse, it will be life threatening. We can only hope that the wind will die down long enough to get her to the academy and get proper treatment."

I took a slow drag before finishing what I had to say, savoring the taste and avoiding the truth, "Odds are, if the storm doesn't lift by dawn and no other alternatives to help her are found, she'll be dead before noon tomorrow. Perhaps even quicker than that."

Marie grabbed the bowl that was placed on the my operating tray, which was full of cold water. She squeezed the cloth that was left soaking in the bowl. Marie held it up as water fell from her hands, "Just promise me you will be the one to tell Soul if things turn for the worse. I'm not good at giving bad news. I'd probably cry trying to tell him, especially since Soul and Maka are the best of friends."

She then pressed the cloth against Maka's burning face. She was unresponsive though to even notice. The image of Soul kissing Maka's forehead came back to me, "Alright, but I'll only agree to tell him if you tell the others. I hate delivering bad news just as much as you do. Soul will be too much to handle if it comes down to that. I can't handle five hysterical teenagers at once. Then again, I would be more concerned about him then anyone else if she doesn't make it through the night."


	4. Chapter 4

**_MAKA'S POV:_**

_The air around me... feels like water_. I opened my eyes, realizing I wasn't home. I was laid down on my left side, facing the wall. It was a dark gray wall with lines on it. When I tried to pull my arms around me, I felt something cold around my wrists. Suddenly, red began to fall from the ceiling. It slowly began to drip down the walls. _Blood_. I closed my eyes again, not wanting to know where it came from. _This is so weird! Where am I?_

"Maka." I opened my eyes. The cold around my wrists was gone and I was no longer laying down. I was now standing in the middle of a small room. I spun around, _there was no doors or windows_. The air remained the same, _like water.._. The walls were a familiar color to me. I walked towards the wall in front of me and pressed my hand to it. _I know this color._ "Maka."

_Crimson_.

I glanced over my shoulder slowly to look into the eyes I grew to adore these past couple of months. I smiled, "Soul!" That wide, toothy grin spread across his face. I ran and hugged him, "I'm so glad to see you." With me being so lost in the moment, it took me a while for me to realize how long it took him to wrap his arms around me to hug me back. I took the hint and stepped back a bit, "What happened? Where am I?"

His boyish grin disappeared slowly, "Well, we finished our mission, but unfortunately you were poisoned." A twig-like hand and blade came to mind. I gasped, remembering the pain in my waist when I fell to the ground in the middle of the street. Placing my hand on my hip, I felt my veins pulsing against my palm. He continued, "Yeah, you are safe at the academy. Don't worry."

"It all happened so fast..." I closed my eyes as the images came back to me in fragments, "I remember dust-"

Trying to remember all that had happened in the past few hours was hard since I was barely awake during the entire time, "There was a sharp pain-" I applied pressure on my right waist, feeling the pain stinging my nerves again. Suddenly his voice popped into my head, '_I love you, Maka.' _

_We have been partners for so long, I haven't given any thought towards my feelings towards Soul. These past few months were calm and just laid back. _My stomach churned as I pictured every time Soul smiled at me and each time, I would blush and smile back. _If anything, I had been avoiding this_. Since the death of the kishin, I have been trying to get Soul to interact with the world and to make Crona feel like home before he left for Oceania. But every step I made to make our resonance better only made me develop feelings for my weapon.

My hand went from my waist to my cheek, "And a kiss." I looked at him as I said that last memory, remembering how close he was when I woke. Soul put one hand in his pocket and the other ran through his white hair. He hung his head down and groaned, "Yeah, it was a very long day for the both of us."

I reached for his hand, trying to be close to him again. I placed my hand on his shoulder as his hand hidden in his jeans, "Soul, I remember the kiss... and you said-"

"I _know_ what I said Maka." His voice suddenly became harsh, pulling his hand from mine. I averted my eyes from his, Soul's words piercing my heart. Glancing back at him, all the colors on his clothes were gone and his skin color was pale, almost colorless. It felt like I was in a black and white movie. The only color there was to Soul was his red eyes. _Those crimson eyes... _

I tried to give out a fake chuckle, "But Soul-" He gave me a wide grin, "Well Maka, the thing is... you were dying." I placed my hand on my hip, feeling the pain surface again. I gasped as the pain throbbed. I tried to press down on the wound, hoping that applying pressure would make it go away.

"I wasn't going to let you die without letting you have at least one happy thought to hold on to." The back of my throat began to burn at his confession. I turned my gaze from Soul and took a few steps away from him. Shaking my head, I tried to keep my tears hidden, "I can't believe I-"

"That you believed me?" I closed my eyes as he laughed, "Just stop it..." The same laugh I use to crave to hear was now breaking my heart, "Come on, Maka. everyone knows you like me. You believing that I _loved _you before you die was the best gift I could ever give you."

I covered my ears, trying to keep from hearing any more of his cruel words, "Stop it, Soul." He shrugged, digging his hands into his gray jeans, "Maka, you are my meister. Nothing more." The walls began to move and shake. The ceiling began to drip like rain, the red drops began to soak into my clothes and skin, "I said _STOP IT_!" My voice quivered as I shouted.

The wound on my hip burned through my torso from my outburst. At that same moment, my heart began to ache terribly. I fell to the blood colored floor. My hands went to my chest as I screamed in pain. Soul stood above me, the crimson washed from his eyes. The look on his face was so pitiful. The color flowed like tears down his cheeks. I began to shake, not believing the this was the Soul I knew and loved. _I knew it was too good to be true... Soul would never love me... _With that my heart ached again, forcing me to let out another scream.

_Is this what a broken heart feels like?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>SOUL'S POV:<strong>_

After finally washing up, I slipped on the shirt Miss Marie gave me. I frowned at the sight of me from the mirror, "This is so uncool." Professor Stein's shirt was longer on me then I expected. The stitching was too much for me, "He needs a new style."

Holding my shirt in my hand, I walked into the hallway where Marie was waiting for me. She smiled as I handed it to her, "I'll wash it along with your coat. It will be clean before you know it." I nodded and walked into the living room to find everyone sitting against the wall on the floor. Tsubaki sat next to Thompson sisters. Kid leaned against the wall as Black Star walked towards me, "How's Maka?"

I sighed as I pointed at the lab door that was over my shoulder, "She's resting in the other room. Professor Stein said she's stable. They cleaned her wound and gave her stitches. Not sure about the poison though." He slowly nodded and crossed his arms, "What happened?" Glancing around the room, I felt all their eyes on me. _There's no avoiding this. Just get this over with. _Finally I sat on the couch, "Well, we got there and found the serial killer." Kid sat down on the floor next to Patty, but kept his serious expression on me, "You killed him, didn't you?"

I nodded, thinking back on the fight. His sunken eyes and his pale skin... just before I could continued, I noticed they were all sitting on the floor except for Black Star, "Why are you guys sitting on the floor?"

Tsubaki answered in a quiet voice, "Miss Marie said she didn't want us to sit on the couch because of the dust..." Before I could ask another question, Liz interrupted me with a stern voice. "Don't change the subject, Soul. Tell us what happened!" I looked back at her, seeing the determination in her face. The girls were all close so knowing Liz was curious was understandable. _Can't today just be over with?_

"He ran at Maka-" I hung my head as it all flashed back in my head, "We almost had him. Just at the our fingertips, but he grabbed me. Maka almost lost her grip and he-" Her groan filled my ears. I sighed, covering my face with my hands, "I should have stopped him. I should have changed back."

I felt a hand on my shoulder, forcing me to look up. Patty had tears in her eyes, but she spoke in a calm voice, "It wasn't your fault. He was a dangerous man." I sighed, pressing my mouth against the back of my hand, "You weren't there. She was so scared-"

Flipping over my hand, I stared at my palms, "She was shaking so bad and she couldn't stand on her own. There was blood everywhere..." Suddenly Patty grabbed my shoulders roughly, "Soul!" I gasped as she shook me violently, "It wasn't your fault! It was an accident! Get that _nonsense _out of your head and get your head on straight, damn you! You got me!" I nodded quickly, not wanting to get her mad.

Kid had told us about Patty and her 'encouragement' with the bomb incident underneath the school. She smiled and nodded in response before releasing me, walking back and sitting with Liz on the floor.

Kid ran his hands through his hair, "She will be fine, Soul. Professor Stein has a lot of experience. The poison will be gone and she will heal quickly. Its only a matter of time-" A blood curling screamed filled the room, interrupting Kid. I stood up and ran towards the lab door. I swung opened the door to find Professor Stein standing over Maka. Black Star ran in after me, "You better not be dissecting her!"

_Maka is awake! _I ran to her side quickly while everyone walked in behind me. The sight before me startled me. The blond bangs that framed Maka's face were drenched. She was paler, her forehead was covered in sweat as she tugged on her chains. Cupping her face in my hands, I examined her, "Maka! Maka, can you hear me?" Her large emerald eyes were now dilated. She was trembling and looked as if she was a million miles away.

Professor Stein sighed, "It's starting." Maka's lips began to quiver and began whispering nonsense under her breath. I shushed her softly, brushing the hair from her face. I glanced around the room. Everyone stood in the door way. Miss Marie broke through the group, "Oh no." Finally I glared at my teacher, "What's going on? What's starting? She's burning up!"

The professor just watched her as she began to breath heavily, "Soul-" Tsubaki began to cry quietly as Liz comforted her. Patty stood close to Kid, who watched with a terrified face. Black Star crossed his arms, but the worry was clearly visible on his face. I looked down at Maka. Her small pupils were on the ceiling as a tear fell down her cheek, "My heart-"

It seemed like a chant, but she just couldn't stop repeating those two words. The professor looked at Miss Marie with a certain look. It was as if they had their own language that they only knew, for she simply nodded to him. She was the first to break the silence, "I'll leave you two alone." Miss Marie turned to everyone else and pushed them out gently, "Lets go. Everyone out."

"I'm not leaving-" Kid said in a quiet, but a dangerous sounding voice. Black Star looked at me dead in the eye. His eye color seemed to change, but it was hard to tell from the distance between us. He turned to Tsubaki in a serious voice, "Come on, Tsubaki." She followed without another word, following her meister out of the room. Liz wrapped her arm around Patty, dragging her out of the room followed by a protesting Kid arguing with Miss Marie.

Once they all left and the door was closed, I turned to Professor Stein, "What is going on?" The tension in the air was so thick, I could cut it with my blade. After a few moments passed, he finally spoke, "Soul. Please sit." The light of the room was hard for me to see his eyes, which were easily hidden behind his glasses. Shortly after I sat, he finally spoke.

"Maka is slowly dying." His words made my heart drop into my stomach. I hesitated before I got the courage to ask, "What do you mean?... I though you said she was stable?"

"She _was_ stable, but it was only temporary." I stood up, knocking the chair down, "Temporary? I thought you said the antidote would work!"

He lifted his gaze, his look serious as he stared at me, "It _is _working, Soul." Professor Stein looked down at Maka, "It isn't the poison that is having the biggest affect on her. It's about her blood." My heart sank lower as he pressed his palm to her wet forehead, "There's not enough blood pumping to her heart. She has a fever. It's apparent she is hallucinating, but no infection in her wound."

At last he looked back at me, "She lost a lot of blood when you brought her here. Maka is very weak. If the storm doesn't let up soon, she will die. The academy has the proper equipment to help her. There isn't enough blood pumping to her heart. Eventually-" I turned away from him and walked towards the door. _I don't want to hear this! I've got to do something!_

"Soul, I'm not finished talking-"

I opened it to find Tsubaki crying in a chair with Black Star and Liz comforting her. Kid looked as if Miss Marie slapped him and Patty stared at me with a blank expression, tears swelling up in her eyes. The professor shouted at me from across the room, "I'm sorry to tell you this, but it can't be hidden anymore. Our only hope is to wait for the storm to lighten up." I shook my head, not wanting to believe the words he was saying.

Maka's screams filled the room again, her breathing went from light to heavy once again. I turned around and watched as my meister struggle with her sanity from the poison's hallucinations. She laid on her side, her hands pulling at the chains as her clothing became soaked with her sweat. Footsteps echoed in the room. Professor Stein then placed his hands on my shoulders. He turned me towards him so I was facing him, "Spend some time with her, try to make her snap out of her hallucinations. Comfort her and let her know you're here. Try to focus your soul wavelength with hers. This very well might be the last few hours with her, Soul."

My heart felt like it was cracking, "That's not possible..."

_I can't believe... she can't be dying... My last few hours with her..._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I just couldn't get my mind off of this story. There were so many possibilities to how I wanted to get back into this, but it just didn't feel right to me. Especially to how I want to end the story. I know how it will end, I just can't get the story from here to there. Forgive me for this **_**very long **_**hiatus. I personally think this new chapter sucks, but I should at least try to break out of this writers block... Anways enjoy and leave a review! Bad reviews are accepted!...**

* * *

><p>The door closed shut behind me, echoing in the empty room. Professor Stein's words still lingered. '<em>This might be the last few hours with her, Soul.' <em>I walked towards her, standing next to her on the lab table. She struggled slightly before finally fading out of consciousness. Slowly, I walked around the table so I could see her face. Her eyes were closed, her cheeks red from the fever. I grabbed the rubber bands from her hair, letting her hair free from its tight restrictions. _Her hair looks better out anyway._

Pulling a chair close to me, I sat next to the lab table, staring at her closely, "Can you hear me, Maka?" I held her cold hands in mine, my fingers in between hers. Maka gave no response, not even hinting that she knew I was here.

I sighed, pressing my forehead to hers. _Soul resonance. _I could feel the slight pulling, the connection of our soul wavelengths. I closed my eyes, losing reality and slipping into the depths of Maka subconscious.

Everything around was a dark red color, with a white staircase leading down to a white door. "Maka?" There was no noise or no hint that she heard me. I slowly walked down the stairs, nervous of what I'd run into behind the door. I straightened my clothes the best I could, trying to look presentable for my meister. I sighed deeply, running my hands through my hair as I grabbed the doornob with the other, "Here it goes."

I swung the door open, not realizing my strength. It banged loudly against the wall behind it. I cursed under my breath, there was another flight of stairs. _I should have known Maka would do this! Then again... I wonder if she went through the same thing when she saved me from the madness when we fought the Kishin. _I ran down the stairs, watching the placement of my feet on each step in case I fell. _That would be so uncool to trip in front of Maka. _I ran to the next white door, without thinking about what was behind it. I kicked it open to find another flight of stairs, "Damn it!"

Jumping as many steps as I could, I finally got the the next white door after that, "I swear, if there are more stairs behind this door-" I swung it open, to see a circular designed room with large shelves of books. _Maka's consciousness? Of course mine was cool, being the Black Room and all... but this is completely nerd paradise..._ _It's a library.._. I turned to the shelf on my left to see the cover of one. I smiled, _she read that book a few weeks ago. I guess all the books she ever read are in here. _

The sudden movement across the room brought my eyes to linger on my meister. Maka stood next to a shelf of books. She was wearing her regular school outfit, not hint of blood on the clothing. I couldn't help but smile. _She will be fine. My Maka is too stubborn to die. _

I quietly walked up behind her, trying not to disturb her. I stood behind her, watching as she grabbed one book and opened it. There were no words in it, but pictures that Maka had in her photo album back at the apartment. It was a picture of Maka holding me in weapon form on her shoulders, with my half human form sticking out from the blade. She had a light blush on her cheek, with a girlish smile. I chuckled, but it died short after she flipped to another page quickly. It was of me and her at one of Kid's parties. The next page she opened to was of me sitting next to the piano on the first day we met. I looked up at her through my bangs, with a large smile on my face. _Some of these books are memories... _

Loudly, she slammed the book shut and dropped it to the floor. "Maka, what are you -" Before I could finish, she grabbed another book. Shortly after opening a random page, she would flipped through the book and then drop it on the floor. I picked up the book, it was a book I had bought her on her last birthday._ Is she getting rid of the things and memories I had given her?_ I stepped back as she repeated this process over and over again with random books on the shelves. The worst part of this was, she was more aggressive with the books the more times she grabbed a different book.

Finally after the seventh one, she just started to rip all the books off the shelf. I knew she was crying from the way she was breathing. I approached her, placing my hands on her shoulders. Resting my chin on the base of her neck, I did my best to calm her, "Maka-"

She pulled away from me quickly, standing completely still. Suddenly she clutched her heart, her crying had gotten worse, "My heart -" I knelt down next to her crumpled body as she her fists clung to her chest. I picked her up, "Maka!" She rolled away from me, trying to get away from me. "Its so sad to see her so mad at you, ain't it Soul?"

I glanced over my shoulder, to see the little demon standing in the doorway. I stood swiftly, glaring at his smug, large face. His red eyes were staring at me through the dark. Behind him I could see the Black Room where he was usually found, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard all the commotion from the Black Room. It is _so sad _to see her slowly dying like this, eh Soul?" I marched over to the door, standing a few feet in front of him, "How do you know what's going on?"

His smile grew slightly, "You forget, Soul. I am a part of you. It's not as if I couldn't hear the whole conversation from earlier. How sad it is to see her like this. Especially in her last hours left, she is rejecting any contact with you. How it must feel to know that she wouldn't have nothing to do with you now that she will cease to exist in the hours to come?"

I cletched my fists tightly, feeling my knuckles burn from how tight my grip was. My fists were just _aching _to punch the look from his face, "What did you do?"

"I told you, Soul. There is only so much I can do-"

I pointed my finger in his face, it just inches from his large nose, "Bull! What did you do, you ugly prick!" The little demon sighed deeply, as if bored with the conversation. He stepped away from my finger, turning his head slightly, "It isn't that hard to mimic you: small grin, tilting your head and slouching. It's very easy. I just made Maka believe that you never cared for her. She believed it after all the hallucinations she has been having-"

"Why did you say that to her, you little troll?" He growled as I yelled at him from the top of my lungs. Even though I knew he wanted to step into the room, he couldn't. This was Maka's mind, not mine.

"You denied me! You wouldn't accept my offer and even _ate _me after she saved you months ago! If it wasn't for that girl, I would be the one in control!..." His anger vanished with a smile, "This is a great way to get my revenge. She will push you away in these last moments as she slips away. You both will suffer in the next few hours."

I grabbed the door, prepared to slam it in his face, "When this is over... I'll make you pay for all of this." _If I have to, I'll eat him again to get rid of him. _

As I slammed the door in his face, I turned to Maka, who was leaning against the wall on the floor. Her hands clutched her chest, sweat was making her hair wet, "My heart - " I slowly walked towards her, trying to get her to notice me, "Maka, it'll be fine. You will be at the academy before you know it."

"Soul, my heart - broke... my heart-" Maka manage to say at last. _Why would she say broken? The pain she was getting this from was from the lack of blood and the poison, not from being broken. _Just as I was about to correct her, she interupted me. My world went crashing down as she finished her sentance, "Soul, my heart - you've broken... my heart -"

I sat next in between Liz and Patty to keep the balance of our group restored. _Symmetry is the last thing you should worry about. Maka is laying the other room, on a lab table, slowly dying... in a painful way. _

"Why did you keep this to yourself, Professor Stein? It didn't concern you to not inform everyone about Maka till she was minutes from dying?"

"It was a concern, Kid. Depite how mad you are and how the situation turned out, it doesn't really matter if I told any of you or not. It wouldn't increase her condition. Besides-" Professor Stein turned the screw that stuck out of his head. It made a few clicks before he left it in its current place, "- After going through nearly a hour of taking care of Maka, I wasn't in the mood to telling six teenagers that their friend was dying. Soul was panicing when I cleaned her wound. I didn't think either of you could handle the situtation right now."

"There is no other choice, but to handle anyways. Keeping her chances of living a secret is pointless." I said through hissed words. Liz looked at me with her agressive blue eyes, she knew the tone I was giving. Her elbow hit my side, gently telling me to back off.

"That doesn't matter, what we need to focus on now is how to get her to the academy." Miss Marie walked over to the small group us. She stood next to Professor Stein, with her arms crossed over her chest, "If the wind dies down, what will happen?"

Stein adjusted his screw one last time, making a loud click to echo in the room, "We will need your car, Marie. It's small, but it will be able to get to the academy fast."

"Why can't we just go now?" Tsubaki said in a quiet voice, sitting next to Black Star. I glanced at him._ I can feel his soul wavelength from here, he's concerned about all this. His soul isn't aching to be the center of attention, but it is calm and serious. That isn't like him at all._

"The visibility outside isn't too promising. We could hit something and not even see it. The roads will be covered with sand, making it slick too. I would rather not have Maka in the back seat if we slid over the road. Her condition is fragile, but she is still alive. I want to keep it that way."

I leaned forward, resting my forearms on my knee caps, "How will we get her into the academy? The flight of the stairs will be a problem."

Professor Stein grabbed his cigarette box from the chest pocket on his lab coat, "I have a stretcher from when I had experimented on Sid. We can use that to carry her into the hospital wing. The problem is -" He lit a match, lighting the cigarette that dangled from his mouth.

Through mumbled words, he exhailed, "- sand can get into her lungs. Most of my equipment is now at the academy to break me out of my... urges. So I have no facial masks to have Maka wear. I will need one of you to come with me to the academy. Someone needs to help me carry her up the stairs and one to keep a mask or a wet rag on her till we get her safely inside and keep her concious. I assume that one will be Soul."

Everyone went dead quiet, no one wanting to jump up to say they will go. Patty was quiet, her face puffy from crying earlier. Liz sat next to me in a still posture, but her eyes wondered everywhere. I could feel the nervousness in her soul wavelength, there was also... acceptance for the situation at hand. _She was preparing herself for the news if Maka were to die._ I slowly stood, staring at Black Star, "I think you should go."

His eyes squinted as he turned to me, staring back at me, "Why me?" His mouth was barely visible from his large collar from his fighting gear, his arms crossed in a serious manner.

"Because you have the strength to carry her. For crying out loud, Black Star, you can lift up your own body weight with one hand with ease." Black Star hung his head, his serious eyes now on our teacher, "Alright, I'll help."

Professor Stein nodded, taking a slow drag from his cigarette, "Alright. We have a plan. Now we have to wait for the storm to clear now." I sat back down between the twin pistols. I closed my eyes, sensing Maka's now weak wavelength, "Hopefully she hang in there till the storm lightens up." Patty brought her hands to her face, hiding her horror stricken face.

Moments later, Liz elbowed me hard into my ribs. It felt like two of my ribs were broken from the impact. My chin hit the floor first as Patty and Tsubaki began to cry again.

I struggled sit completely still, but nothing would work. _I can still smell and hear Soul. The smell of his bubblegum and picture his face even now. _Even though I couldn't keep my mind on reality, I retreated into the depths of my mind. I tried to focus on my thoughts, but nothing would come back to me. _Why can't I think straight? _

Strangely, I found myself back in the small room again with no windows or doors again. _Where can I be? _Memories filled me, of my first mission. _You can't _possibly _be thinking of him now! After what he has done? After what he said? I tried my best to rid of the memories._

The feeling of his arms around me, pulling me close filled my mind. _Is he here with me now? Is he with me at the hospital wing? No! Forget him, just like he had for you! _I pulled away from the feeling. In this dream like state, I still felt myself pull away from his laid back wavelength. _Reality or a dream?_

I thought back of our apartment, of our friends. Of our parties we use to have together. _It would have been nice if Soul played - _I shook the feeling away from me. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't break away from my thoughts of Soul. _On my birthday, he bought me a book about defeating witches to help us with better techniques. The first time we met, the way he smiled at me just before he played. Of our fights to keep balance and to rid the world of souls that would turn to kishins. _I fell to the floor of this room I couldn't recognize. The pain stung at my chest once more, making me wince in pain. It brought tears to my eyes, "My heart -" Slowly sitting up, I leaned back against the wall.

'_Maka, it'll be fine. You will be at the academy before you know it.' _

_I can faintly hear his voice. Where is he?... 'I'll be at the academy?' What does he mean? Shouldn't I already be there now? _I shook my head, grabbing my chest. _It doesn't matter! _The pain kept coming back to me and wouldn't leave. It was almost unbearable. It felt like something was crushing my heart. _Is this how a broken heart feels like? _

My eyes couldn't open to show me were I was, my own mind or in reality. All I knew was I could feel the pain of the poison and the pain of him breaking my heart. _He might as well could have tore it from my chest. _

"Soul, my heart - broke... my heart-" I struggled to speak to him, in whatever way I could. Either it be through resonating souls or in reality. _He must know what he done to me_, "Soul, my heart...you've broken my heart-"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: What a crazy few months. First, I finished my college classes. Then I got a job a month ago and also showing signs of bipolar disorder. Its hard getting time off and working on these stories and I've decided just to force myself to get ot this next chapter. Do not fear, for I have decided where this story will go. I am so sorry that this chapter is very short, but Chapter 7 is actually in the works and wll beupdated shortly in the next week. So, this story is up and running. I repeat the story Poison is up and running. **

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and pulled away from her, coming back into reality. Her face was still flushed and her eye brows were bunched together in pain. <em>'Soul, my heart...you've broken my heart-' <em>I brushed her bangs back from her face and pushed a few strands behind her ear.

_I'll make that tiny freak pay for what he's done. Maka might die and there is no way to talk to her, to tell her that I loved her. That she was tricked. That my demon is playing tricks of her. _

The door opened and closed quietly. There were no footsteps and there was no breathing. I couldn't help but laugh, "I see you have been working on your breathing."

"Tsubaki in enchanted sword mode and training on our sneaking helped in the past couple of months." He walked towards me, but stayed his distance, "You all act shocked when I improve on something. I told you all repeatedly that I will surpass God."

I looked back at Maka, who groaned slightly, "Maybe you and Tsubaki will actually be able to get a kishin soul soon. I'm sure Maka will find it facinating when she wakes up." The moment I said that, I wanted to take it back. I wasn't ready. Not for this talk.

"Has she waken up yet?" I hung my heand, staring at my hands, "No." Black Star walked over to Maka, looking down at her, "Have you tried resonating with her?"

I slowly nodded, not wanting to discuss it. He understood and shifted slightly, "I just wanted to check on Maka. Kid keeps making Tsubaki cry and the crying is getting to me." I looked over at him, Black Star seriousness was gone now. We were the best of friends and it was easy for us to put down our guards, "So Professor Stein explain everything then?"

He nodded in response, "You and I are going to help him take her to the academy when the storm dies down. I'm to help carry her and you to keep her from breathing in any dust."

I felt the anger burn in my throat again, thinking back on Professor Stein's confession, "I can't believe he hid this from me. He should have told me." I looked back at her. Her hands pulled at the chains once more, and she whimpered softly. Her emerald eyes were closed now, lost in some sort of dream.

"He said it didn't matter. It wouldn't improve the situation."

_It didn't matter? _I rose quickly. That did it. _Maka is my meister. She means everything to me. She is my responsibility. A situation like this mattered. Her living or dying mattered. _I marched to the door, walking passed Black Star, "Dude, where are you going?"

I threw opened the lab door, everyone's eyes turned to me. I glanced at Professor Stein, who looked at me over his left shoulder. I knew he was reading my wavelength for the expression on his face had changed quickly.

Stepping into the living room, I turned my left arm into a scythe. _The odds of me winning against Professor Stein are very low. I had little training in fighting alone without Maka and that was my professors specialty. _The idea I had in mind was also uncool. _But hell. Right now, that doesn't matter anymore... What mattered was getting the point across. He had no right. _I glared at my teacher, "Is there anything else you're hiding from me? Huh!"

Professor Stein rose from his chair and pushed it aside. His back faced me as he answered, "Come now, Soul. I know that's not all you wish to say to me." He reached up for his screw slowly and turned it a few times. It locked into place and the loud clicking sound echoed in the room, making my heart skip a beat. His voice changed now, in a darker and deeper voice, "Spit it out."

Before I could speak, Miss Marie ran in between us, her arms out stretched in between us, "Hey, you two stop it!" I leaned to the right and looked around her, staring back at him, "When were you going to tell me? When she was inches from death?" Professor Stein then turned his full attention towards me, "After she was pronounced dead?"

"You come to my home, at an late hour with a hard task. You bring her here in such a terrible condition. I no longer have any of my equipment and very few things. I did my best to keep Maka comfortable here and to keep everyone calm and collected. I've done my best for the situation here."

He took a fighting stance, his right foot sliding backwards. His left hand was in front of him, and his right hand was behind him and sparsk grew from each one. He held the same stance when we first met and fought him just outside his house, "If you do not agree with what I've done, attack."

Miss Marie yelled at him, "Stein! There will be no fighting! The both of you!" On the corner of my eyes, the others stood near the couch.

"None of this will help Maka! Stein, stop. Soul, just back off for a second." I turned my gaze to Miss Marie, whose angry brown eye turned were on me, "We have done all we can. I know this is frustrating -"

"Its more than frustrating!" I yelled. Anger and the feeling of helplessness began to make me tremble, "I can't do anything but try to wake Maka and she won't stop halucinating! None of you understand that! She won't snap out of it."

"Guys?"

I groaned, holding my scythe to my side the moment I saw all of their confused and worried faces, "You think it doesn't matter to tell any of us about Maka's condition, but I do. We are her best friends! She is my meister! Maka is laying on that operating table, suffering. You have no idea what she is going through!"

"Um -"

Professors Stein's gray eyes were glaring back at mine, his tone hadn't changed. His deep voice sounded as deadly as the poison that was killing Maka, "I am aware of what she is going through, Soul. You are not the only one who had to go through this experience!"

"Guys!" We all turned to Liz, who was looking towards the window, "Do you guys hear that?" The room then went dead quiet as we listened. Tsubaki leaned closer to Liz and spoke in a quiet whisper, "What is it?"

"The wind." Professor Stein spoke in an astonished tone. I released my weapon form from my arm. The news hit me and almost knocked me breatheless, "It's died down."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I now have an idea of where this story is going now I got over my writers block! :D Leave a reveiw and let me know what you think**

* * *

><p>STEIN'S POV:<p>

_There isn't much time left. The wind can still pick back up if we don't get out now. We don't have the time to finish this_,

"We have to get moving, now!"

I looked at Marie, addressing her harshly, "Get your car keys and I'll need a small, wet cloth and blanket." She nodded and ran off down the hallway to her bed room.

I glanced back to Black Star, who was standing just behind Soul, "I need you to listen to my every word once we leave or the you'll suffer the consequences." He didn't utter a word, but simply stared at me. His normally blue eyes changed to a teal color.

Finally I glanced at Soul, who's soul seemed to release a nervousness and excited wavelength, "You will also listen to my every word, Soul." He opened his mouth, ready to continue our arguement, but I held my hand up to silence him, "If you want Maka to live, trust me. Just this once and we can finish this later."

His red eyes were full of confusion. I needed him to calm Maka. She would respond the most to his wavelength. Soul was essential to this in order to get Maka the proper treatment. Suddenly I felt it, his soul turned to ripples and then finally calmed. Soul was no longer concerned about the arguement, but for Maka.

He hung his head, in defeat. Finally Marie ran into the living room, "Here!" I nodded and went to my lab. Maka was struggling against the restraints again. _Perhaps there is still time left. _I went to one of my cabinets and dig around. _Where are they? _

"Ah." At last, I found my wrappings, "These will keep Maka from fighting so much. Whatever hallucinations she is having, she will fight it or she might claw at her wound. Either way, she needs to stay calm till we get to the academy."

I turned towards the table now, the light shined down on Maka. Her blonde hair stuck to her forehead and she was slowly moving against the restraints on her wrists and legs from undernead the blanket.

Gripping the itchy fabric from my hand, I yanked it off of her. Her shirt was covered in dried blood. Her face was emotionless, as if she was sleeping. _She was still lost in her own world._

"Black Star, remove the chains from her ankles. We need to get out of here in the next two minutes."

* * *

><p>SOUL'S POV:<p>

Professor Stein handed me a small wet cloth, "You will need to keep this rag on her mouth and nose at all times once we leave. She cannot breathe in any dust. We need to keep her as healthy as possible."

I nodded and watched as Black Star began to undo the restraints on her feet, the chains made a loud clanking noise as they hit the tiled floor. "Can you resonate with her and let her know what is happening?" My teacher asked as he handed Black Star the rest of the wrappings

"I can't. Her hallucinations are making her unresponsive."

He nodded, "Alright, your soul wavelength will help anyways if she doesn't understand what is going on." Professor Stein turned his back and was preparing the stretcher for Maka, "Wrap up her feet tightly, but not in a painful way. Just so she won't try to kick." Black Star nodded, wrapping them just above her black boots.

_My soul wavelength will help? She will fight me. Those lies will cause her to fight me and everyone else. I have to do something._

Roughly, I cupped my hands on her face, jerking her so she would see my face, "Maka!" Her eyes fluttered open and she began to tremble. My grip was tight, forcing her eyes to look nowhere else but mine. I hoped they would show how much she meant to me and how much I loved her.

"Maka! We are taking you to the academy. You are going to get better!" She leaned her head and rested her warm left cheek against my right palm, "Soul -" To see her finally address me and her lips barely whispered my name sent chills down my spine, "- my heart..."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll explain everything soon." I kissed the top of her head quickly and laid her back on the table. Her eyes slowly closed, losing herself in the dream state.

Professor Stein then unchained her wrists quickly as Black Star finished with her feet. I watched Maka, her face slipped of all emotions. I could feel her wavelength reaching for mine. It was very faint, but it was there. _I'll make of for everything, I swear. _

* * *

><p>MAKA'S POV:<p>

The crimson walls didn't bring much comfort to me now. I sat against the wall, clutching my chest. Each heart beat hurt and my veins and nerves stung at my waist. I felt hot and cold at the same time. I could only stare at the other wall across from me.

Suddenly the bubblegum smell returned to me. I covered my ears, trying to block out the familiar voice that was in a light whisper in my ears. _"Maka!" _

I closed my eyes, my eye lids began to burn from the pressure. The sudden outburst of my name frightened me and I opened my eyes once more. I was laying on my side, my hands were gone from my face. My eyes felt swollen and they hurt to keep open.

_What is this?_

I blinked again and saw the crimson walls once more. Tears filled my eyes, _I am so confused! _Suddenly red eyes appeared in front of me and the crimson walls vanished. Calloused, warm hands cupped my face, fingers nails dug into my skin. I was laying down again, staring at his handsome face. His face just inches from mine, "Maka! We are taking you to the academy. You are going to get better!" I struggled to focus on his face, but his face dissolved and all I could see was endles books that also began to fade to the lovely color... _His eyes are gone..._

_Those lovely eyes..._

I began to cry again just seeing them. _So handsome..._ _Do you enjoy what you've done Soul? I am in this pain because of you. _My chest began to hurt again, to the point, I began to shake. _I must confess... _

"Soul -" I blinked and saw his red eyes once more. His hand was so cold, it brought me a little comfort. _-just know I loved you. Even though you never loved me... _My throat burned as I continued, "- my heart..."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll explain everything soon." _My heart was always yours... _Suddenly I felt lips on my forehead. I fought just to feel them for a few more seconds, but the walls crumbled around me. This illusion of Soul vanished, taking me back through the endless room of books and finally to the crimson room. After a few moments of my eyes burning from being opened for so long. I closed them shut, the moment that they closed was filled with nothing but numbness. The numbness then blocked out the pain of my broken heart and wounds.

_I'm just closing my eyes fore a while... just sleep now..._

* * *

><p>STEIN'S POV:<p>

Black Star lifted her legs as I held her up by her torso. Soul was on the other side of the stretcher, reaching for her hip. She groaned in pain, struggling against Black Star's grip on her ankles.

Once she was close, Soul placed his hands under her hip, keeping her level with the rest of her tied limbs. We laid her gently down on the stretcher and then lifted Maka.

She felt quickly back into sleep as Soul wrapped her in a thick blanket. Marie held the lab door opened as I held the front of the stretcher. Black Star kep the back high in the hair and kept it steady. Soul followed behind without another word. Patty stood next to the front door, ready to throw it open.

I spoke loud, "You two ready?"

"Yeah." Soul answered in a deep and determined voice. I then nodded to Patty, who turned the doornob and threw the door opened. the visibility was just as far, we could see a little past teh cememtery.

The dust stung my skin as Black Star and I ran down the steps. I glanced over my shoulder to my right to see Soul holding the cloth to Maka's mouth, keeping up with us.

Death the Kid ran past us, with his hand covering his eyes slightly as he opened the back door of Marie's car. I moved out of the way as the young assassin and I slid Maka into the back seat. She was in just enough where we could shut the door. Soul ran to the other side of the car and climbed in.

He lifted the stretcher so Maka's torso laid across his legs. I threw opened the driver door and got in quickly. Black Star rolled over the hood of the car and got in just as fast. Soul covered Maka's mouth each time the door was opened.

I struggled to get the key and finally got it to turn. I glanced up at the front door of my place to see Marie, the Thompson sisters and Tsubaki star out the window as Kid walked backwards towards the door. I adjusted the mirrors and yanked the two little pink dice that hung from the mirror, "Hang on tight." I put the car in reverse and stepped on the gas, flying out of the drive way. Then putting it in drive, we flew down the road, keeping the speed low enough so we wouldn't slide.

* * *

><p>SOUL'S POV:<p>

I looked down at Maka, her eyebrows were slightly bunched together. Her face was already dirty from the dust clinging to her damp face. Professor Stein struggled here and there on the path up to the academy. There were a few time when we slid but got back to the main road.

Maka suddenly whimpered as my fingers stroked her cheek. Her face was warm, still suffering from her fever. I smiled at her, _we're almost there. Just hang on, Maka. _

Moments passed and finally we arrived at the academy. The sand storm was so thick, we could not see the top of the building. I got out of the car quickly and ran to the other side as Professor Stein and Black Star pulled her from the car.

Maka was unresponsive as they grabbed each end of the stretcher. I searched her wavelength, but could not find one. The wind stung my face as I held my hand against her mouth and nose. The wind and dust made it harder for me to concentrate of her wavelength. _Where is Maka's wavelength? I can't feel it!_

Her face showed no emotion now. Her hand and legs didn't struggle no more. I glanced at Black Star, who didn't suspect anything. Then again, he couldn't detect soul wavelengths. _Professor Stein must feel it too_. I looked up at my teacher. His eyes were focused at the top of the steps. We practically sprinted up them, skipping a few steps here and there.

Panic shot threw me as I thought of the worse that could happen. _She can't be dead... I can't feel her wavelength. _

The front doors of the academy were in veiw. Professor and Black Star picked up the pace. Finally, we reached the top step and ran for the doors. We watched as Spirit threw open the doors with Sid, "Maka! You guys hurry!" His voice was barely noticable from the howling wind.

I looked down at Maka, there was still no emotions in her soft features... _Maka? _I glanced up, only to see a pile of dirt in front of me. My foot slid threw the dirt, causing me to trip.

The rag fell from my hands and blew in the wind. I struggled to get to my feet, my knee burning from how hard of an impact I made on the ground. Black Star and Professor Stein continued to run on without me, disappearing into the building.

Spirit watched me with worried eyes, but closed the doors anyways. I stood to my feet and ran for the doors. I shoved them open and ran down the hallway towards the hospital wing. The small laterns that were luminated the hall was dim. Black Star figure was in the dark, leaning against the wall outside the room.

I hunched over, catching my breathe and coughing up dirt. Black Star rubbed the dirt from his face, "We're suppose to wait out here. They're looking her over now." _Please be alive._ I fell to the floor, closing my eyes, searching for that one wavelength. The one I wanted to feel right now... I wanted to feel Maka's stubborn wavelength once more...

_Where is it? I just felt it before we left... Come on!_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, I'm gladd to see that people are still following. I've been working on this story for a while. Don't worry, I'm going ot be updating as much as possible. This story is in motion.. And I am sorry if any of you get a notice that I put a Chapter 9. I tried to edit this new chapter and it messed up. Chapter 9 is COMING SOON! :D**

**But not now... -_- ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>SOUL'S POV:<p>

Then there it was... a soft ripple. So faint, I could barely feel its small pulse that reached for my connection. From all the wind and dust from outside distracted me that I couldn't feel my meisters wavelength. I couldn't help but chuckle at how I couldn't keep my cool there for a second.

I opened my eyes to see teal colored eyes looking at mine, "What is it?"

"I felt her soul wavelength." Black Star made a deep sigh of relief, "That great." He plopped down on the floor and stretched, "I think I'm going to take a nap till they tell us how she is." He yawned and leaned against the wall, sliding his hands back through his blue hair to support his head.

Yawning back at him, I crawled across the floor and sat up against the wall next to him. I stared at the white wall across from me, my eyes drooping from exhaustion and from the lack of sleep.

I closed my eyes and saw the Black Room. Wearing the usual suit, I walked around the room, "Alright, you little troll! Where are you?"

Suddenly a pair of red eyes looked over at me from the shadows. He was in a chair, his finger nails digging into the arm rests of the seat. I smiled at him, slipping my hands into my pockets, "Well, look at this. You don't have anything to say."

A low growl answered my worries, "Looks like Maka will make a recovery. You probably know that though. I can sense her wavelength which means so can you."

I don't enjoy complete silence, but knowing he couldn't do anything now and the silence was reassuring to me. "You don't have anything cute and funny to say now, eh, troll?" His usual witty comments would be useless now without nothing to back him up. _He lost this fight, I won. _

"I'm not so sure about that last thought, Soul." I glared at him, hearing what he had to say. "I don't think I lost entirely. Maka will live, but what happens now?" His smile grew, shining through the shadows, "You two walk off into the sunset together? The best possibility? She will most likely keep in contact with you after she finds a new partner. Who would want you as a partner after all _you _said to her?"

My heart dropped into my stomach. All his lies turned her against me. She would believe it was me and reject me. I ran to hit him, my fist cletch as tight as possible. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around, opening my eyes to look up at Professor Stein.

"I know you guys are tired, but you can't sleep here." _They're finished with Maka!_

"How is she?" He smiled at me, his eyes were easy to read now that they couldn't be reflected from the light, "She'll recover after a few days of rest. She should be home in three days, but she will have to come back after her wounds heal to remove her stitches."

I smiled and glanced at Black Star, hoping he heard, but his mouth was opened and leaning against me. His saliva was soaked into my shirt, my shoulder and arm drentched. I groaned and pulled away from him, but his body was still pressed up against my arm.

Professor Stein leaned forward, his arms crossed on top of the seat's back rest. I watched him as he lit his pale cigarette. I felt aweful for what I said to him earlier, "Sorry about earlier, Professor."

"That's alright. You were just putting your meister first, most weapons thinks that way." He took a slow drag of his drug. The whole conversation replayed itself in my mind. The one thing that he said stuck out at me. _'I am aware of what she is going through, Soul. You are not the only one who had to go through this experience!' _

"Professor?" He looked at me, with a curious look on his face, his cigarette placed on the corner of his mouth. "When you said you've been through this experience before, what did you mean exactly?"

I noticed how the look in his eyes changed. It was a habit I picked up from Maka. She was very observant with reading soul wavelengths, so I became observant with expressions. He exhaled, the smoke slipping through his teeth, "It was back when Spirit and I were still partners." I leaned back against the wall, stretching my legs across the cold floor and slippd my hands into my pockets, trying my best not to wake the snoring Black Star.

"We finished a mission and retrieved a kishin egg. We had just reported back to Lord Death and as we were leaving, a teacher and two other students stumbled in. The meisters name was Marco, short for Marcus Lewison. His weapon was Amy Stewart who was a long sword. They were on their last soul, a witch. She was the type of witch that created various poison and potions and used them in combat rather than improve her strengths and skills.

Lord Death sent a teacher to aid them from observing their fight. It was too late when the teacher got there. The meister tripped and his weapon covered him with her human form. She had three daggers in her back before the teacher finally killed the witch." I felt disturbed by this story so far. _At least the witch died._

"Spirit and I helped them towards the hospital wing. Amy was attacked with the same poison as Maka. She suffered severe hallucinations and suffered from the dangerous amounts of poison from each dagger. Although I kept the poison from killing her, the other doctors couldn't stop her internal bleeding. Her hallucinations made each procedure worse to the point where each one was too dangerous to perform. She died of her injures two days later."

I felt disgusted, I didn't appreciate his help before. The fact that Maka was going to die, he did his best. He learned what had to be done and fought to keep Maka alive for as long as possible. I couldn't imagine her death...

"What happened to Marco?"

"He left the academy shortly after her death. He had problems resonating with other weapons and blamed himself for Amy's death. I haven't seen him since." I hung my head. This man is probably living somwhere in his mid thirties and suffered everyday since his weapon died. _That man could have been me... _I slowly stood, letting Black Star fall to the floor, "I'm going to see Maka."

Professor Stein nodded, understanding. As I opened the door, Professor Stein kicked Black Star, who continued to sleep, "Hey, wake up! You can't sleep here."

"Whaaat...?" I opened the door to find Maka, sleeping peacfully on the hospital bed. Her face calmed and relaxed now. Her lips were slightly parted as her small chest rose and fell at a steady pace. Her hair was no longer wet or damp and was brushed from her face. A smile grew on my face, _she's going to be ok._

* * *

><p><em>MAKA'S POV: <em>

Black Star stumbled down the hallway, after I told him Maka needed her sleep. He left, saying he would visit her tomorrow afternoon. The storm was already gone by now. They were both sleeping outside the door for nearly five hours. I was glad that Maka would recover easily. _Last night could have been worse..._

My mind wander back to the story I had told Soul. _He should be grateful Maka survived._ The images came back to me swiftly the moment Soul asked about it. I tried to block them out as I had examined Maka during the night at my place and in the hospital. _Yes, she died in the same wing of the school._

Amy, the dark-red haired, freckled girl who never left her meisters side. Marco, the blond haired boy who was so quiet, his only friend was Amy.

I took a long, drag of my cigarette while it began to deminish. The memories of that night haunted me from the moment I saw Maka and Soul stumble through my door, the images coming back to me. That horrible moment when I saw those academy doors open that night...

Their shadows covered the hallway as the teacher and Marco had each of Amy's arms drapped around their shoulders. Her usually pinned up hair was a mess and the tips of her hair were mixed with her blood. _"What happened?!" _I had tried to stop Spirit from rushing to them._ He would only get in way. _I could remember how my hands shook in anticipation the moment I saw Amy's back soaked with blood. _How tempting it was to disect then... How wonderful those urges felt. _

A couple of doctors ran into the hallway and scooped up Amy to the hospital wing. Marco was in complete shock and wouldn't speak to anyone, unless they knew what was wrong with Amy. Her screams echoed my ears, just like they did that night in the hallways, _"Marco... Marco? Marcus!" _

The memory of Amy looking up at me and the other doctors on the table would haunt me. _That was my first student death I witnessed. My experiments never went bad, no one died. Just experimentation and observation. Despite the fact how tempting was to give in, I'll never forget the terror on her face. _Thinking back on it, I knew she wasn't exactly looking at us, all she saw was the hallucinations.

Those last hours, Marco was sleeping in the chair in the room, exhaustion finally claimed him. Amy struggled to survive then. Everyone knew that she wasn't going to make it. Everyone, but Marco.

_Why did I have to tell Soul? I don't want to remember that. I didn't want to remember any of it._

Her red hair spread out over her pillow. The sweat rolling off of her skin made her pillow damp and her hair soaked. Her eyes were so small, it was like they were vanishing. Her large pupils dialated her green eyes, focused on the ceiling.

She was laughing hysterically, but I saw her wavelength, she was terrified. Her entire body trembled and she would twitch every few minutes. She was lost in a hallucination. If Amy survived, there was a large possibility that she would never come back mentally or emotionally. A smile was spread across her face, but her eyes had revealed that she was in tremendous pain. Tears streamed down her face. Her lips were chapped and dry from her screaming and sobbing for hours.

Spirit sat with me all night when Amy was brought in and I knew Spirit had the same thoughts as I had. We both wished to put her out of her misery. _To at least end the pain_. Instead, I woke Marco a half hour later, to announce that she wasn't going to make it. She died minutes later.

_All of my experiments were either sleeping or drugged. I would get my thrill and excitment by the disection. After that, they were on their way. None the wiser. That young girl's death... no one should go through that. Not that amount of pain._

Cletching my hand to stop my shivering, I reached up slowly to grab my bolt. It was cold and comforting to feel. _I don't want to think on that right now. _With a few turns, the images vanished quickly along with the reminder that would be embedded into my mind. With the final click of the screw, Amy's screams disappeared.

_Finally._

I brought my cigarette to my lips and enjoyed the savor before putting it out in the ash tray next to me.

* * *

><p><em>My eyes hurt.<em>

That was the first thing that came to mind. I groaned as my chest was in pain. _What the heck happened to me?_ It ached to the point where I winced, but the pain wasn't life threatening. I opened my eyes, but the room was too bright.

_Ugh, why am I in so much pain?_

I struggled to sit up, trying not to provoke any pain that would make my chest hurt again. Instead, my right hip burned in pain. I groaned, _why do these things always happen to me? Why don't Soul ever - _

His crimson eyes slipped through my mind. That wide toothy grin. _'I love you, Maka.' _A smile grew on my face despite all the pain I was enduring right now. _Soul... he said he loved me. I remember that much. _

_'Well Maka, the thing is... you were dying.'_

The words were just as painful to remember. I opened my eyes suddenly. _But... that can't be right. _My eyes struggled to focus on the face in front of me. The red hair stood out and immediately I knew who it was, "Papa?..."

"Hello, Maka." His hands cupped my left one. From how tight he held it, I knew whatever happened to me last night was pretty serious, "What happened to me?"

"You were poisoned in your last mission." His words were soft. Any feelings I held towards my father where completely gone, for the moment. My memories from last night came in quick flashes. The twig fingers and greasy hair and tattered clothing sent chills down my spine. the large grin that spread across the man who was on the verge of becoming a kishin. _The man's smile reminded me of someone... _

I pulled my hand away from Papa's after I saw the smile he was giving me. _He's so creepy...! _"How long have I been sleeping?"

"Since last night, after they brought you here."I struggled to sit up, but I felt weak. My arms felt sore and the soft bed beneath my fingers weren't helping.

"No, lay back down. You need as much rest as you can." Papa's pushed down on my shoulder, forcing me to lay back. "You've lost a lot of blood and the poison from what Stein said made you lose it a few times." A scapel slipped through my throughts... _and chains. _

"Was I at Professor Stein's place?"

My fears were comfirmed, "Yeah. Soul took you there right away. There was a big dust storm. You probably wouldn't have made it if Soul hadn't taken you there first." _Soul Evans. _

Then suddenly, a feeling twisted my stomach into knots as I remembered his hands on my face, his eyes looking into mine. His soft lips on my forehead. _'Well Maka, the thing is... you were dying.' _

"Where's Soul?" My father smiled and tilted his head to the left of me. I turned my head slowly to see Soul spread out on a tiny chair next to my bed. His head was flung backwards, drool was rolling down his neck. His arms were out stretched over the arm rests. He was wearing one of Professor Stein's shirts with the stitched patterns on it.

I smiled at him sweetly but those words kept coming back, _'Well Maka, the thing is... you were dying.' _

"Papa? Is one of my books here?" Anger burned my throat, it ached as Soul's words rang through my ears again.

"Yes. Tsubaki brought one of your favorite books after the storm died down last night." I smiled and held it close to my chest. It was the one Soul had bought me after we defeated the kishin. Tears stung my eyes, blurring my vision. Another thing I had remembered through this entire ordeal was... I was in love wtih Soul this entire time and didn't even know it... till now. _It doesn't matter now..._ _He only said it because I was dying. _

* * *

><p>SOUL'S POV:<p>

Maka held me tightly as I watched the fight through my black and red blade. Maka twirled, her black coat tails swishing in the wind as our next target swung madly with his deformed arms. They were muscular and his fingers were now curved blades. His anger and impatience would be his downfall.

My scythe form twirled around her torso, her skilled hands through the white gloves moving quickly and precise as she twirled me to match each of her movements, dodging each swing.

The man swung his claws, making sparks against the pavement. Maka took the opportunity to make her own swing. Her twirling came to an hault as she braced for an attack. The man looked over his shoulder, hissing at us. She screamed as she lifted me high abover her head.

With a graceful swing through the mans neck, his body crumbled to the ground. His body turned to black dust in the wind before falling to the pavement. His kishin egg hovered in the air. Maka threw me over her shoulders, behind her head, and held me tight with each hand.

She chuckled as my blade turned white, revealing my human torso. I reached out, drooling at the sight of the kishin egg, "At last!" I held it above my head, it bounced inbetween my fingers as my tongue reached taste it. _Hmmm, yummy souls! _

"Makaaa..." I glanced back as Maka slowly, knowing that tone in her voice, "What?"

"CHOP!" My head throbbed as I reached up to caress my head. I opened my eyes, "Ow, Maka! What did you do -" The words died in my throat as the dream she just interrupted was no longer a concern.

She looked straight ahead, her eyes downcast. Her father was leaning against the medicine shelf against the wall across from her. From the look on her face, I knew she remembered everything... even the words the little red demon said. Her bottom lip was sticking out slightly and her bottom jaw was shaking.

"You can go home now, Soul. I don't want to be a burden to you anymore." She mumbled.

I slowly stood up from the chair, my legs and arms hurt from how uncomfortable my sleeping arrangement was. _All she needs is time. She needs rest and not getting stressed out_.

"Alright. I'll go." I looked at Spirit, wondering what the hell happened. He understood what I was feeling and shrugged. He then looked back at his daughter with a sympathetic look. I kept my eyes on the ground as I slipped my hands into their proper place in my pockets, "I'll be back this afternoon to check on you."

I walked out of the room, wondering how to make it up to her after hearing her whisper echo in the empty room, "Don't bother."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Alright! Calm down. Yes, a new chapter is here. I know... it took way too long. My computer finally crashed and it was hard getting my outline back. Enough with the excuses though. This story will only have a few chapters left, which I am working at. I have not forsaken you, it's just hard getting stories up. The last chapter I went into a little back story with Professor Stein's experience. I was hinting it slightly towards the beginning and thought... what the heck. I'm just going to go with it. This new chapter will NOT have a Maka or Soul POV. This is to show the side of the other characters. It's time to look at things from a different angle. Enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

><p>LIZ'S POV:<p>

The boots I was wearing made loud clicking noises with every step I took. Patty followerd behind me slowly, her boots also echoing. I held Patty's hand as we walked to the hospital wind. Although Patty knew that Maka was alright now, she was still uneasy about seeing her. The best way of encouraging her is holding her hand. Despite her childish behavior, she was well aware of what was going on. I was shocked that Kid didn't want to come with us. He was very concerned last night, but seemed to have something on his mind today. We were just a few feet from Maka's room when Spirit slowly walked out of the room, closing the door quietly. I couldn't help but groan. Every chance he could, he would send a flirty joke towards Patty and I.

But when he turned to look at us, the look on his face was horrible. _Maka is alright, she's going to be okay, wasn't she? They called and told us this morning._ He walked straight towards us and spoke softly, "Liz, Patty, can you two see what happened between Maka and Soul last night? Something is very wrong. As much as I like to see that boy away from my little girl, it could ruin their reasonance. I've already asked Kid to check on Soul this morning. My daughter won't tell me a thing." I nodded to him as Patty saluted, not noticing the awkwardness. Spirit gave us a small smile. He walked past us and down the hallway with his hands in his pockets.

_Maka and Soul were pretty close at Professor Stein's place last night._ _What happened?_

When we got to the door, I walked into Maka's hospital room quietly with Patty standing close behind me. Slowly, I turned to Patty and pressed a finger to my lips, shushing her. Patty smiled in response at me with a girlish look as she covered her mouth with the tips of her fingers. This was the first time we've seeen Maka since she left Professor Stein's house 10 hours ago and I didn't want her mad at either of us for waking her. Maka's eyes were closed right now, but I could tell she was awake from how she was biting her bottom lip.

Something must have been bothering her. _Maybe a reaction from the lingering poison?_ I tapped on the door loudly, her green eyes opened and looked at us. She looked completely normal compared to last night. She was laying on her side, propped up on pillows from damaging her stitches. A faint smile was visible on her face, "Hey, Liz. Patty." She was so pale, and h er hair looked like it was washed now. From how bad her fever was yesterday, I wouldn't doubt that they gave her a bath.

"How are you feeling?" My sister and I slowly walked towards her bed. Patty stood the closest to Maka and grabbed her hand, cupping them between hers.

"Are you in anymore pain?" Patty asked in a soft voice.

Maka only smiled at her and shook her head, "I'm weak from loosing so much blood and still struggling with some hallucinations. I'll be fine in a few days." Her green eyes looked around the room and then looked back at me and Patty, "Where's Kid?"

I tried not to reveal too much to Maka about what I knew, "Um, he went to go visit Soul to see how he was doing." Maka turned to look out the window quickly. The look on her face wasn't anger or jealousy... _but of bitterness_, "Soul is pretty shook up, I suppose?" Patty sat down at the edge of the bed, "He was really scared last night. He was hysterical and tried to fight Professor Stein." Maka chuckled slightly, "Yeah, I bet it was a great performance." Maka looked down at her hands, her voice sounded like she was going to cry. I crossed my arms, speaking to her sternly, "Maka, did Soul let you get hurt on purpose?"

She shook her head, her pigtails twirling with the motion, "No, it was my fault." She looked up at me, with a face that would break a grown man's heart, "Would you lie to me if I was dying?"

* * *

><p>DEATH THE KID'S POV:<p>

I adjusted my ring on my finger, noticing its misplacement before knocking on Soul's bedroom door. It was pretty careless of him to leave the front door unlocked and slightly adjar. I cleared my throat, speaking loudly to the door, "Soul? It's me, Kid!" I slipped my hands into my pockets and waited. No response.

I opened his door, finding Soul wrapped in his bed sheets. His white hair was wet from taking a shower and in his pajamas. He's probably just exhausted. _What could Death Scythe be worried about? _

I spoke quietly this time. Just in case he's sleeping, "Soul?"

"Go away, Kid. I just want to be left alone." I smiled. I turned to sit at his desk in the corner, "I came to check on you. Maka is awake from what I heard." Soul rolled on his side, turning his back towards me, "She doesn't want to see me." I sighed. _Alright, we're getting somewhere_. I sun around in his chair to face his desk. How could he live with the fact at how asymmetrical his desk was? Paper was everywhere, his books unorganized and open. I cleared my throat, "Is there anything I should know?" The silence was deafening.

I stacked his books against the wall, centered and closed. The biggest book lay on the bottom with the tiniest on top, in that order. Then I began to straighten his papers. His homework in a straight pile on the left side and his notes in the center. His drawings and doodles on the right side. Each pile horizontal to each other to their specific need. Although his homework was the largest pile, it was acceptable, "You know, I've never seen you so bold before like you were last night." I paused, waiting for a response. He never gave me one.

I continued, "I was furious with Professor Stein as well." Soul possessed a total of eight pens, which I placed two in each direction in his pen jar, "If you had actually fought him, I would have joined you." The post-it notes were everywhere! I began to collect them, sticking them on the wall, each horizontal and verticallly aligned with each other, the most important notes on the top to the less important, "No one should keep secrets like that." I straightened his lamp, dusting it off with a kleenex from my pocket, "When it comes to a matter of life or death of a friend, it is important." I turned to look at him. He hadn't moved one bit, "Like friendships. There shouldn't be secrets kept from good freinds who only want to help."

Soul sat up quickly, his face tiwsted into discomfort, "I should have known better! I should have told her!... " He tugged at his hair angerly, growling at himself, "I'm such an idiot!"

He sighed and slouched, "If only..." He laid back donw into his bed, curling his back into his blankets.

Despite his isolation, he was very vulnerable mentally and emotionally right now. _He needs to think this through, but how?_ I slowly stood, staring at him._ What do I do?_ Soul pulled the blankets up around his shoulders, his back facing me once more.

"She just needs time..."

I never seen anything so tragic and helpless looking as Soul looked now. What ever happened to them, it was tearing Soul apart. Before I could say anything else, Soul barked at me quietly, "Go. I want to be alone now."

I nodded, understanding his need to collect himself, " Alright, I'll leave. Just call if you need me." His head nodded in acknowledgment. I hung my head and slowly left. _What the hell happened last night?_

* * *

><p>BLACK STAR'S POV:<p>

We all stood out on the balcony. Liz stood with both hands on her hips and Patty stood next to her with her hands clasped in front of her. Kid, like always, stood in the middle, "What are we going to do about Maka and Soul?"

I glanced at Tsubaki to see if she ahd any ideas, but she was quiet, her eyes downcast.

Death the Kid continued, "Something happened in the lab that night. Now Maka is mad at Soul and he is isolating himself from her. I went to go see him and he's just depressed. He wouldn't talk. He's been in his bed all day." I couldn't help but glare at Kid, _look at him. Trying to solve the problem and steal the spotlight from me,_ "We have to do something. We should bring them back together again so they have to talk this out." I spoke before anything else could be said. Kid nodded, "If they keep this up, they won't be able to resonate anymore."

_Soul and Maka are pretty strong together, could almost be as great as me someday. They can't break their partnership. The thought of it is too horrible. Knowing Tsubaki, Liz and Patty, they would keep Maka and we would have to lose Soul in the break up. _

"Do we even know what happened between them?" Tsubaki asked, glancing around our small group.

"I have no idea. Maka seems bitter. She asked if I would ever lie to her if she was dying. Then she mention something weird, abou a dream." Liz crossed her arms, looking down at Kid, "What ever happened, it's pretty serious. Even Spirit is worried about this." I closed my eyes, trying to remember what happened that night._ Concentrate. The only thing I saw was... I remember glancing up as I restrained Maka. Soul had both of his hands on Maka's face and he kissed the top of her head. He said... what was it again? Crap! I can't even remember, but that must be it. Yeah... It's so obvious! They liked each other._ Conenctrate.

_Oh. My. God. _

_They liked each other! That's why they're acting so weird! _

"Soul kissed Maka!"

"Black Star, don't say things that aren't true -" Tsubaki said in a soft voice. I looked up at her, noticing the smallsmile on her lips. _Just trust me on this!_ "It's true! I saw it when we tied up Maka that night."

"Well, if that's the case, lets go with Black Star's idea. They need to just talk about whatever is going on." I couldn't help, but grin as Kid agreed with me. _Yeah, that's right. Back away from my spotlight._ Death the Kid crossed his arms, stroking his chin thoughtfully, "Now we have to think of a way for them to get together. Some where private and away from everyone at school. A place where they can't run away from each other and have no where else to go."

"Lets throw Maka a party!" Patty nearly shouted, her arms out stretched in the air. We all glanced around and stared at Patty.

"That's a great Idea." Liz said nodding her head. Kid paced between the sisters, thinking over the plan. _The plan that will soon come to be... was my idea..._Of course it'll work. A few moments later, Kid thougth through it all, "She'll need help getting home because of her hip. It 's at least a 20 minute walk from the academy to their apartment. We can all pretend that we're too busy to bring her home. The three of us will stay and decorate. Black Star will distract Soul the night before and take him away, but bring him back before the party starts. Keep it a suprise to him too, Black Star. Tsubaki can bring Maka to the party form the hospital, where we all will be waiting for her to walk through the door to suprise her."

Tsubaki smiled at the plan, "We can tell her that it was Soul's idea. Maka will be suprised by her welcome party. She will feel better and they will be best friends again."

"You mean boyfriend and girlfriend." I corrected Tsubaki. If there was anything I was sure I know about, this ould be one of them, "Black Star! You don't know that for sure. They are pretty close, but I doubt -"

"I'll bet all of you that they will get together after all of this is over."

* * *

><p>TSUBAKI'S POV:<p>

The best thing about Black Star being involved in this plan was that he knew what Soul liked .They liked the same boyish things. Liz and I knew what Maka liked, so picking things for the party was easy. We picked out a red banner that said 'Welcome Home!' in her favorite color, yellow. The four days flew by fast. We all took turns looking after Maka and Soul as we prepared for the party. It took two days for us to get all the things together for the party. Maka was coming home today.

We arrived at the apartment around 9 o' clock this morning. Kid brought all of the supplies to the apartment the night before when Black Star texted him, letting him know that Soul was out of the way.

Liz and Patty carried all the groceries, and I carried the gifts. Kid stood on a chair, hanging up the banner from the ceiling, making it perfect. I was completely amazed at how clean the apartment was. Everything was in order. Patty began to unpack the food. The chips and pizzas, along with Maka's favorite juice. Kid mumbled to himself as he adjusted the banner so it was symmetrically level. Liz and I began to blow up the balloons while Black Star laid on the couch.

_Wait. What? _

I gasped as I took another look to see if I was imagining things. I shook my head, smiling. Black Star was lounging on the couch carelessly. His legs stretched out and crossed his hands to support his head. I placed the packages of balloons on the kitchen counter, "Black Star! You're suppose to be distracting Soul. What happened?"

Black star sluggishly looked at me with a grin on his face. I couldn't help, but smile back at him. He dug his hands into his pockets, standing from the couch, "Eesh, calm down. I got it under control." He tossed a white bottle from his pocket to me which Liz caught instead. I leaned towards her, reading over her shoulder to see the label on it, "You gave Soul _sleeping pills_?!" Black Star gave a full hearted laugh, "Yeah! He didnt want to leave so I put one in his drink. Soul's in his room." Liz placed the bottle on the table and then shrugged, "Well, as long as he's out of the way for a while. Come on, let's get started."

I nodded to Liz and grabbed a chair. I picked it up and carried it to Black Star, "Alright, if you just want to relax, sit in front of Soul's door so he won't come out."

Black Star groaned, grabbing the chair room me. I giggled as I went back to work. I helped Liz with the ballooons, while Patty struggled with the steamers. It took 20 minutes for Kid to get the banner completely straight. While Liz stuffed all the balloons in the net above the door, I started making the pizzas. The net was designed for whenever Maka opened the door, they will fall on her. It took us an hour to get everything in place. At 10:30, Liz turned to me, "Alright, you better get going, Tsubaki." I nodded, taking a deep breath before leaving to get Maka.

* * *

><p>PATTY'S POV:<p>

"No, Patty. You're making these streamers too low! They must be the same on the left side of the room as they are on the right." I giggled. _Seeing Kid flustered was so funny! _I turned to him and stuck my tongue out at him. He groaned, taking the decorations from my hands. My big sis came to my side, "Kid, we shouldn't worry about that right now. Maka will be here in a little bit."

"We want this party to be perfect. Do you want jepordize Soul and Maka's soul reasonance and ruin all of our friendships?" I glanced at Black Star, whom fell alseep in his chair. The door behind him began to hit his chair softly, "Black Star?"

"I highly doubt that streamers will mean the difference in reasonance for them or our friendship. Can't you be normal for five seconds, Kid?"

I grabbed my sisters wrist, tugging at her arm, "Well, Liz. If this party is meant to bring Soul and Maka together, everything should be perfect so it won't bring any tension."

"_What tension?_ You can't be serious." I pulled hard at her bracelets, "What would happen if Soul woke up?" Kid and my big sis turned to me, "I'm not sure Patty -" A loud crash came from the hallway, "_OW_, my _face_!" We all watched as Soul stepped over Black Star and his chair, wearing the same clothes from yesterday. His hair was wild, his clothes ruffled looking, and still had his shoes on. Black Star didn't do much, "What the hell is going on here? Why was I locked in my room?!" I bounced towards Soul, ready to share our plans for reconnecting each other in the bonds of love and friendship! "We have a suprsise for you and Maka!" Soul looked around his apartment and ran his hands through his hair, "What have you done?! Maka's going to kill me." Black Star picked himself from off the ground, resting his elbow on Soul's shoulder, "There's no need to thank us."

Soul pushed him away roughly, stepping towards the den, "You guys have no idea what's going on. This isn't going to fix anything!" I giggled with excitment. _Just wait till Maka sees this!_ My sister Liz smiled, "You'll never know unless you try." Kid looked towards the front door, "I scan sense them coming. Hide!" I ran to turn off the lights as Soul muttered, "This isn't happening... "

We all crouched down behind the couch, except for Soul, who stared at the door. The door slowly opened and Tsubaki turned on the lights before letting Maka in first. She was wearing a blue dress and tennis shoes. Her bag hung over one arm. Maka's eyes grew large as she watched the balloons fall in front of her and looked around the room. She stared for the longest time at Soul once her eyes fell on him. They both stood there. Quiet.

I looked at Liz, who gave us the thumbs up. We all jumped out from behind the and over the couch, screaming, "Suprise!"

My heart only fluttered, _this is it!_ I clapped my hands together, "Soul planned this for you!" My big sis, Tsubaki and I decorated everything. Even though we all did it, this was to bring Soul back together. This was for them, they should enjoy it, as partners. Maka's head hung down, her hair covering her teary eyes. I looked up at my sister, who smiled back at me. _We did it! She should be throwing herself at Soul any min-_

"_You_." Her voice was shaky and sounded painful. It was like hearing nails on a chalk board, it was aweful to hear. My knees buckeld as she slowly lifted her eyes to us. Her green eyes were serious and meanacing. Her eyes were burning and looking directly at Soul.

"I've been in that hospital bed for four days and you've been here all along, _doing this_?" Her voice cracked. Her bag strap slid off her arm, but she caught it quickly. Maka then threw it across the room, barely landing it in front of Soul. Liz's hands went for mine, her grip tight. _Oh no._

"You think this was going to win me back?" After what you've done?!" Kid leaned towards us and spoke in a soft whisper, "Plan B... Plan B!" My big sis turned to him and whispered back harshly, "There is no plan B! I didn't plan one because this was suppose to work!"

"Well obviously its not! Look, we need -" I shushed him sternly as Maka's deadly eyes turned to us. Kid plopped on the ocuch, which cued us all to do the same and watch the horror we created.

"I didn't plan this, Maka!"

"Oh, sure! Why should I believe you, Soul? I want the truth, rather than a lie! No matter how much it hurts... "

"Actually, we did plan this." Tsubaki small voice broke their deadly staring contest as she rejoined the group on the couch. Maka when back to telling Soul how much of a jerk and a liar he was. That she met more evil people in her life. My big sis then brushed my arm then, "I'm pretty sure if we knew what they knew, we wouldn't have planned this party."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Please leave a review and left me know what you think. These chapters seemed to**** go by pretty fast. This chapter is suppose to be longer, but I broke it down into two chapters, instead to add suspense and I want this story to last longer. There will be two more chapters left, three if I'm lucky. This story is coming to an end. It took me forever to do this story, but this was fun! I hoped you all enjoyed it. Follow my other stories, if you want.**

* * *

><p>MAKA'S POV:<p>

I sighed, staring at myself in the full body mirror in the bathroom of my hospital room. I bunched up as much as I could of my blue dress in the palms of my hands to see the damage on my hip. My wound was slowly healing, but it would leave a scar. I had always prided myself on how great my skin looked when my profession was going to be mostly combat, despite the fact I rarely revealed any of it except for my school girl skirt. I pulled my dress down that went to down to my knees. _Would Soul notice my scar?_ I groaned, pulled my hair into tight pigtails, _Come on, Maka! Stop caring about what he thinks._

_"Yes, Maka. He doesn't care about what you do. Soul Eater_ _Evans is a heartless boy who ripped out your heart in front of you. He said so himself, he never loved you."_ I looked at the corner of the mirror, seeing a small silhouette of a strange creature. A wide smile on his face. _Haven't I seen that smile before?_ I shook my head and went to the sink to splash water on my face.

As I gathered the water in my hands, pressing the cool liquid to my face, I couldn't help but feel chills. Trying to forget the little creature. The hallucinations were starting to go away. Professor Stein didn't understand how they lasted this long, but he said the cut on my side was very deep. I rarely saw the creature thing, only when I thought of Soul. Sometimes the walls moved, or the bed shifted. It always made me feel better when someone came to visit me. It kept the hallucinations at bay; distracting me from my own mind was helpful.

I walked out of the bathroom, shutting off the light after me. My bag was sitting on the bed, waiting for me to leave. I was depressed. A part of me didn't want to go home, knowing eventually I would have to face Soul, but I really missed being in my own bed, with my friends... I had hoped everyone would be here to see me home, but the only one who was coming was Tsubaki. There was even a small ray of hope that Soul would come for me. I went to my bag, playing with the zipper. Despite what Soul had done to me, I still loved him.

It took this entire experience to realize that. I was practically on my death bed when I realized and had to come to terms with the situation. I was in love with my weapon, my partner. Instead of returning those feelings, he shot me down and stomped on what ever remained. I punched my bag as hard as I could, hurting my hip.

Groaning, I sat down slowly in a chair next to my bed, tears coming to my eyes. _I've ruined everything. I should have just ignored the kiss and everything Soul said. Pretend it never happened. Now things will only be awkward between us. If there even is an us anymore-_

"Maka?" I looked up to see Tsubaki peeking in the doorway at me. I sniffled, wiping away the tear that escaped, "Hey." She smiled at me sweetly, but I could tell she noticed me crying. The way she looked away, she was embarrassed to see me this way. Professor Stein walked in, "You'll be okay without the antidote, Maka. Any remaining hallucinations will disappear in the next day or so. Just allow your wound to heal and visit me in five days to remove the stitching." I nodded to him, picking up my bag. Tsubaki rushed to my side, "Here, let me carry it."

I groaned, lifting it and slinging it over my left shoulder, "I'll be fine. There's no need to pamper me." She smiled, tilting her head at me, "If you say so." I waved goodbye to Professor Stein, "Thanks for everything." He only nodded, waving at me in a bored manner. Tsubaki and I walked down the hallways of the school. A few students waved and said 'Hi' as usual. There were a few who just stared._ Probably because I got hurt... Morons_.

We walked from the academy and into the city streets. Tsubaki cleared her throat, "How have you been feeling today? Any more hallucinations?"

I shrugged, thinking back to the bathroom hallucination, "Only one today. I think they'll end tomorrow..."

She nodded, her arms clasped in front of her, "I hope they're nothing terrifying or confusing." I looked down at my shoes, watching my feet take me home, "A little. It's kind of hard to explain." Tsubaki smiled, "Well, I bet Soul will be happy to see you. He's been so miserable since you've been gone." I looked at Tsubaki, to see if she was lying. She kept her eyes focused at the apartment ahead of us. She hummed quietly to herself. _Soul's probably just guilty that I remembered. _I hung my head as we reached the apartment in silence. Tsubaki walked behind me, making sure I didn't fall backwards on the steps. I kept my gaze on the floor as she opened my apartment door for me. The moment I lifted my eyes, flashes of colors fell in front of me. _Oh God, not another hallucination!_

The moment the colors fell away, I was looking into his eyes. _Crimson_. He was a complete mess. His eyes had dark circles under them, and his lips pressed together into a fine line. He looked like a lost little kid. He was still handsome regardless. All the crazy emotions came back to me the instant he looked at me. My stomach twisted, making me more nervous. The speech I had come up with the past couple of days vanished and I became blank. I was lost of words. I wanted to tell him how I felt, but the words were caught in my throat. _I love you...__  
><em>

Yet, as I stared at him, the only thing that came to mind was what he said. _'Well Maka, the thing is... you were dying.' _Those painful words. The only thing that escaped my throated, "_You."_

* * *

><p>SOUL'S POV:<p>

I ran my hands through her bangs, bushing them away from her face. The feeling of her hair against my finger tips felt like silk. Her green eyes were looking up at me, a small smile grew on her lips. Her thin body clung to my side, fitting perfectly against me. One of my arms was wrapped underneath her, stroking her hair and the other held her hand against my chest as we laid there in bed, wrapped in my bed sheets. This was perfection.

Maka didn't speak a word to me, just simply staring back at me. Her breathing was even, her chest slowly rising with my own. We were always told that our souls looked to be resonating, but not exactly. _They don't know. They didn't understand us. They could see our souls, but not experience it, feel the strength we produced together._

"I love you." I spoke to her, still getting lost in the emerald orbs. Her smile slowly disappeared, "Maka?" I looked down at our hands clasped together and saw red, coating our fingers. I sat up quickly, to search where the color was coming from. _I'm not the one bleeding._ I looked down to see Maka laying there next to me, screaming, crying, and clutching her heart. I yelled, "No!"

I pulled away the blankets that covered us, her blood began to cover my torso and legs. I flinched from the horror of it all, falling off the bed in the process. I looked up to see Maka, shocked at what I saw. She laid on her left side, chains around her wrists. Her emerald eyes staring at me, lifeless. Her lips parted as blood fell from them. I started to cry hysterically, "MAKA!" I covered my face with the sleeve of my shirt, hiding from this nightmare.

I pressed myself against my dresser, closing my eyes from the sight. Suddenly I heard ruffling from the other room that made me open my eyes again. My bed was normal, the sheets still white. Maka was not there, her corpse no longer bleeding on my bed. I wiped tears away from my face. _It was just a dream, Soul. It was just a dream. She's safe now. She's alive. Go to her and see. She's alive. It's just a dream..._

_Go to her... _I ran to my door, trying to push it open. _What the hell? _The door wasn't locked, but it wouldn't open. I could hear voices outside the door, mumbling to themselves. _Black Star was here last night, maybe he didn't leave?_ I pushed hard against the door, feeling something on the otherside of it. _Someone doesn't want me to leave. __  
><em>

_I have to see her! She's alive, I know she is. _

With one hard kick, the door flew open with a loud thud. "_OW!_ My_ face_!" _Black Star? _I walked out into the hallway to find a chair on top of Black Star, stepping over him cautiously. I glanced up to find Liz, Kid and Patty staring at me. _"_What the hell is going on here? Why was I looked in my room?!" Patty hopped her way towards me, joy just radiating off of her, "We have a suprise for you and Maka!" _What?...__  
><em>

I looked around to see what they've done. None of this is going to help Maka in forgiving me. _This is only going to make it worse, she's going to overreact,_ "What have you done?! Maka's going to kill me." I shook my head at the balloons above the door, the banner, the food that waited on the counter. _This will only make me look guilty..._

Black Star leaned against me, "There's no need to thank us." _Me? Thank you guys?!_ I shoved him away from me, my heart felt like it would rupture in my chest. _Someone kill me now_, "You guys have no idea what's going on. This isn't going to fix anything!" _This will only make things worse!_ I tried to reason with my friends, but they all ignored me. They were too wrapped up in their suprise party.

"You'll never know unless you try."

"I can sense them coming. Hide!"

I shook my head, wanting to throw up so bad, "This isn't happening..." I stood there, staring at the door, waiting for my meister to walk through. The seconds felt like hours, dragging on slowly before my life would end. She'll get rid of me for sure. Suddenly, the balloons fell, hiding her from me. Once they all fell to the floor, she looked right at me. She was dressed in blue. Her hair was in her trademark pigtails. Her eyes looking up from her bangs. The color returned to her face, she looked normal. _No, beautiful._

"Suprise!" I could only stare at her, wondering what she would say to me. _We were never apart for this long before. It's been four days. What did she think of me now?_ She hung her head, hiding her eyes as everyone yelled suprise, "Soul planned this for you!" _Yes, Patty. Make it worse._ _For me to fix this, I have to clear the air right now, before this gets any worse. _My heart broke as she finally spoke, _"You." _

_So it begins..._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm a little depressed because this story is almost done, but its great! Now I can work on new stories. I hoped you guys liked Poison. I have on chapter left, still working on it. I've enjoyed this story. My first story is finally ending. Took longer than expected because I followed no outline or had any ideas were this story was going... But this was nice. Leave me a review. Let me know what you thought of this story and what you think and all that jazz... Thanks for reading! **

**M-D-R**

* * *

><p>"You are the worst friend ever, Soul Evans!"<p>

"That was the worst day of my life, Maka Albarn! I did everything I could! Giving the situation, I think I did okay."

"_Okay?!_ I was _dying_ on Professor Stein's lab table!" I had never felt more insulted before in my life. Glancing around the room to find something to throw at Soul, my eyes fell upon my book collection. I grabbed one of my boos from the bookshelf and hurled it at Soul. He dodged it quickly, his red eyes glaring at me, "Yeah I know! I was there! I was scared to death and was trying to get you the best help I could during that storm! You should be grateful!"

"Grateful?!" I threw another hard cover book at him, which he dodged again. _I should be grateful?! That he took me to the scariest place in Death City? That I almost died adn he was just messing with my emotions? Making me believe that he loved me? _ From the corner of my eyes, the group was there in the living room wide eyed, like frightened children who were witnessing their parents fighting.

Slowly Kid stood from the couch, "Well then... I think we should be leaving now. Liz, Patty lets go -"

"No!" Liz reached up and grabbed Kid's shoulder roughly, pulling him back to sit on the couch, "Things are starting to get good. We have to see this to the end." I turned my head to glare at Liz, who shrunk in her seat and spoke in a small whisper, "I'm sorry... continue."

I groaned, trying to ignore the audience that remained in our living room. I looked back at Soul, crossing my arms. He slid one hand through his hair in an aggressive way and spoke so quiet, I coud barely hear him, "I can't believe this..."

"Can't believe what? That I remembered?" I was raising my voice again, but I couldn't stop. I wanted Soul to feel as horrible as I did, "It's not what you did, Soul. It was what you said. Do you remember? Because _I sure do_!"

Sou'ls eyes softened slightly. I knew him for a while to know that he was holding his breathe when he made that face. _He's probably thinking of an excuse! _The sudden crunch of someone eating brought my attention to Black Star. His hand found its way into Soul's favorite chips that were laying on the counter. Tsubaki read the look on my face and whispered, "Sorry." Her delicate fingers grabbed Black Star's wrist and yanked them away from the bag. "What? I'm hungry..."

"Maka." I turned towards Soul again. His expression was a gentle one, his eyes were serious. I had never seen him look at me like that before, it sent chills up my spine. He took a step towards me, placing one of his hands at the center of his chest, "I meant it with every part of my soul... I love you, Maka Albarn -"

"_Awwww!_"

Soul and I both turned to see Tsubaki, Patty, and Liz smilling at him. Kid sat there in between Liz and Patty, quietly nibbling on his finger nails. Black Star stood there, his posture relaxed and the look on his face was shocked.

Soul mumbled something and looked back at me, his expression turning soft once more, "I never said that I didn't." _I can't believe he is attempting to lie to my face._

"Really? I said in a sarcastic tone,, "What happened to, '_Well Maka, the thing is... you were dying_'? Was that a halllucination?"

Loud gasps came from Kid, Liz Patty and Tusbaki. Kid only managed to shake his head at Soul. Tsubaki placed both of his hands between her breasts, as if the sentance was directed towards _her_ and that his words hurt her physically, "Soul, how could you say that?"

"Yeah, man. That's pretty harsh, even for you. How do you put it? So '_uncool_'." Black Star joined in with the critisizim, stretching the last word. Patty glared at Soul, looking like a child. Liz only turned to look at me to see my reaction.

"Can't you guys just -" Soul used both of his hands and gestured them to move from the couch to the front door, "- wait outside tilll we're done talking?!"

"I'm actually enjoying this." Kid said with a small smile on his face. He glanced around the room to see if anyone else was enjoying our romance-turned-drama.

"Yeah, this is pretty exciting. Besides, its 103 degrees outside. I'm not going out there, my hair will frizz!"" Liz looked at Kid, agreeing with him a small nod as well.

"I agree with Liz..." Tsubaki chimmed into the conversation. Black Star stood next to Tubaki, smiling at the conversation. _He's enjoying this and knows how painful and annoying this is to us!_

"Really, Big Sis? That's really hot!" Patty's clueless eyes looked across the couch to her older sister, "Yes it is, Patty. So we are just going to wait in here till -" I groaned loudly. _I can't believe this! The one chance to actually clear the air with Soul is turning into a Soap Opera!_

"Soul?" Everybody stopped talking and everyone's eyes turned to me. Soul's eyes were pleading for me to understand, "How did I manage to hallucinate that?"

"You didn't hallucinate it." He spoke softly, his eyes were looking straight into mine and he didn't blink once. Everyone in the room shifted to stare at Soul, waiting for his next sentence, "It was... him." Soul's hand went to pull at h\the collar of his shirt to reveal the scar he got from Crona. I crossed my arms, feeling guilty now.

Soul never liked talking about the little demon with anyone else besides me, which was even rare for me. He had told me what happened and what the demon did to him when we fought the Kishin. I didn't understand how bgi of a problem the demon was to Soul till now. He could manipulate the Black Room and tried to trick me like he did during the kishin battle four months ago.

"Who's him?" Black Star asked. _That's it!_ I grabbed the dictionary from my book shelf and lifted it over my shoulder, "Alright, everybody out!"

Less than 5 seconds, everyone ran for the front door. They all pushed and shoved their way through the exit, scared of my Maka Chops. I held the book to my chest after they ran out fo the apartment. It was slightly better, but they left the door open and leaned in the doorway to continue to hear our conversation.

Soul looked at me, looking helpless, "Admit it, Maka. You wouldn't be acting this way if you didn't feel the same for me." I was caught off guard by his statement. The blood rushed to my face as I considered everything. I hugged the book tighter to my chest. I loved those crimson eyes of his. They felt like thery were piercing my soul. I couldn't help but think about how handsome he looked now in his yellow t-shirt and black jeans. His black hair band was gone now, his white hair wild and free. My thoughts then went to the Soul I saw in my dreams that night. How those crimson colored eyes faded away into tears. Despite the hallucinations and all... he looked and acted just like Soul, but something about him was wrong. It was the look in his eyes. The look I could see now. The look in his eyes were missing that night... The softness in them that were always there, barely hidden behind his supposed 'coolness'.

Finally I smiled at him, watching the stiffness in his poosture slowly disappear, "I believe you."

Soul smiled, his grin growing from ear to ear on his face again. I've actually missed his smile. Then my anger returned. Thinking on how it took him four days for him to finally tell me. I hurled the book that was in my arms at him, "Why didn't you tell me sooner, _you jerk_?!"

A loud gasp came from the group standing in the doorway. Soul dodged it again, "Damn it, Maka! There's no winning with you!"

I glared at him, "You knew what happened for _four days _and didn't say a word! I almost killed you with my book collection. I could have ruined our resonance and -" Soul growled and marched over to me. He cupped my face roughly between his hands. Before I could register what he was doing, he kissed me.

His eyes closed as he pulled me closer to him. His lips were softer then I remembered. Out of all his kisses he has given me in the past week, this kiss blew them all away. Simply because this was not a kiss on the cheek or on the forehead . Our lips finally met. Also I could finally taste him. His lips tasted like his bubblegum he usually carried around with him. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. He released my cheeks from his tight grip and slipped them around my waist. He lifted me off the ground with a tighter embrace as I moved my lips against his, trying to taste more of his gum.

He finally pulled away from the kiss and smiled at me. Soul's eyes looked directly into mine. I smiled and laughed. My first kiss with Soul... and seconds ago, I tried to kill him with a dictionary. I knew my face was turning red, but I didn't care. Because the kiss was worth it.

I glanced over at the door to see Kid's jaw slowly dropping, his yellow eyes were large. Liz smiled at me with a look that said, 'great job !' She sealed the look with a thumbs up. Patty clapped and giggled, her excitement was getting the best of her. Tsubaki wiped a tear away form her cheek, "Finally!" Black Star stuck his tongue out and covered his eyes with his hands, "Eww..."

I closed my eyes and groaned, pressing my forehead against Soul's. He only laughed, "You should have thrown the book at them instead of me."


End file.
